


Jetlag

by cairusvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I don't have much to tag in this, Idol Mingyu, M/M, My first boo fic, Starstruck AU, boogyu, fuck my thesis apparently, more characters to come as I upload, so uh, the fic revolves mostly in the plane so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: Seungkwan's on his way to L.A. to meet up with his best friend before they go to this Concert Vernon's dragging him to,  and he meets a rather weird guy on the plane. Crying.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 106
Kudos: 274





	1. DEPARTURE

**Author's Note:**

> BOOGYU BOOGYU BOOGYU  
> I know I said no more fics but I literally ignored my thesis for this LMAOOOOO let's get it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: if you're fic surfing because you're procrastinating, STOP. Go study. Finish that report. Start working on that project. Don't be like me.

Seungkwan sighs, stares at his phone, and then sighs again.

He's gonna kill Vernon.

He checks the time once again and he groans as the cab enters the airport. He's glad the driver caught on to how desperately he needs to be in the airport ten minutes ago and he drives faster but still safely. He pays the driver as soon as he stops on the drop off area, both of them hurrying out as soon as they can, and he helps him with his bag on the trunk. Seungkwan bows to him as he walks back and he thanks the driver again. He hopes the tip he added was enough to show how grateful he is and he hurries inside. He scans the floor, panicking when he realizes he knows jack shit about airports, and then he scurries off to the information desk in the middle of the huge lobby and he takes a deep breath before asking where to go. The lady on the desk smiles at him, almost like she feels sorry for him.

You know that smile people have when they watch a dog fall on their face? That soft, sad kind of smile?

Yeah that.

She directs him to where to go, warning him that he's cutting it close, and he bows a couple of times before running off. 

Go right, follow the signs for  _ 'Departure' _ , and head for the security check. He does as he was told and he hurries as he takes off his jackets and his bag on the tray and he passes through the metal detector. He hurries up in gathering his stuff and he hurries off to the check in hall. Seungkwan lets out a relieved sigh as he sees just a couple of people lined up on the check in counter, and he runs up the front as the man in front walks away. He gives the man behind the counter his ticket and passport and feels a bit flustered as he smiles at his state. He does some stuff on the P.C. in front of him and smiles at Seungkwan.

"Head to boarding area ten. Just down this hall and the first left and keep going until you see the boarding gate. Have a great flight." He says, handing Seungkwan his boarding pass and passport and smiles. Seungkwan grabs for his stuff and bows, thanking him. He runs all the way to the boarding area and he gives them his boarding pass. They let him pass and Seungkwan sighs. 

He takes his time walking down the corridor to the airplane and he smiles at the stewardess that welcomes him. She asks for his seat number and she helps him to his seat. She helps him with his bag as well, Seungkwan's glad he thought of using a smaller bag for his phone and stuff he needs for the flight, and he thanked her before taking his seat. He's in the middle seat on the right side of the plane and he silently prays that both his seatmates won't be coming at all. Vernon said that happens sometimes and Seungkwan remembers him saying before that once, he got into a flight where almost half of the seats empty. 

With the thought of Vernon crossing his mind, he pulls out his phone and messages him while he still can.

  
  


**_Boo!_ **

_ Not that I'm talking to you again _

_ but i'm in the plane already. _

**_VErnon_ **

_ I SAID I WAS SORRY _

**_Boo!_ **

_ when i asked you what time i should get to the airport, i meant what would be the best time to leave my house _

_ nOT WHAT TIME I SHOULD BE ARRIVING AT THE AIRPORT _

**_VErnon_ **

_ "don't worry about me too much i'm not an idiot. I can handle myself okay?"  _

**_Boo!_ **

_ quoting me wont make me take you off my hit list _

_ and just so you'll know how much gravity that holds i'm gonna say it in a way you would understand _

_ "I thought you were bae. Turns out you're just fam. \m/"  _

**_VErnon_ **

_ the one time you use a vine on me and you use it to break my heart?  _

**_Boo!_ **

_ I'll message you when I'm on the air already _

_ And it's not too late for me to book a room!  _

**_VErnon_ **

_ my mom already planned out stuff to cook during your stay here _

_ and she already made me clean the guest room please dont let my manual labor go to waste _

**_Boo!_ **

_ ur already giving me free tickets to whatever concert that is _

_ i swear a hotel or something would be okay _

**_VErnon_ **

_ I KEEP TELLING YOU TO LISTEN TO HIM!  _

_ AND IT'S HIS FIRST SHOW ABROAD WE HAVE TO SEE HIM _

_ I'm gonna ignore you now _

_ have a safe flight !! _

  
  


Seungkwan sighs at that and just then, someone clears their throat by the aisle. 

"Uhm, i got the window seat." The guy said. Seungkwan eyes him up, clad in a black coat, a black hat, and black mask and, wow. He's huge.

"Oh, uhm, sorry." Seungkwan said, standing up. He walks out of their seats and let him take his seat first. Seungkwan watches him struggle in his way in and Seungkwan can't help but smile as he tries to squeeze himself in his seat. Seungkwan takes his seat and he pulls out his phone again. He takes a picture of his lap, showing his legs and the back of the seat in front of him, and posts it on his instagram story.

" _ Fuck _ . Fuck fuck fuck." Seungkwan hears his seatmate breathe out and Seungkwan scrolls through his instagram feed, pretending he can't hear him. 

"Gyu." Someone says to Seungkwan's left. He turns and sees someone on the aisle by their row.

"Will you be okay?" The guy asks. Seungkwan ducks his head down, focusing on his phone exaggeratedly to make it obvious that he didn't want to intrude, and he keeps scrolling through his feed.

"I know you're ignoring me but I know you're not so hot about flying." The guy says and Seungkwan can feel the awkwardness suffocating him. He hears his seatmate scoff and Seungkwan wishes his seat can swallow him up whole. 

A moment later, the guy on the aisle sighs, and walks away. Seungkwan feels himself let out a relieved breath and he digs for his earphones in his bag. He got them out just as the speaker tells them to buckle up and to turn of all their devices. Seungkwan's luck is really messing with him today and it's getting old real quick. He turns his phone off, puts it in his bag along with his earphones, and puts on his seatbelt. One good thing that Seungkwan did get today is that at least the aisle seat wasn't taken. He sighs, leans back on his seat, and closes his eyes.

He hears the stewardess talk on the speakers of the plane, aircraft safety and all that and Seungkwan listens intently. The life vest, the oxygen masks, everything seems so surreal. He's only seen this type of thing in movies and it's kind of funny how normal they are when you see it in real life. When everything was done, the stewardess disappears, goes to their seat probably, and Seungkwan feels excitement rush through him. He looks around, he stares out the window, and he can't help but smile.

Then he feels a huge hand on his, crushing his hand in a vice grip and Seungkwan yelps.

" _ Shit _ . I'm-" His seatmate pulls away his hand and Seungkwan lifts his hand and cradles it on his chest. 

"I'm sorry." The guy said and Seungkwan turns to look at him. His eyes squeezed shut as he grips both arm rest tightly. His hat on his lap now and his black hair pushed back on his head. Seungkwan is a little bit annoyed but he can't help but find it a bit strange to see a huge guys whimpering from a plane moving but he just lets him be. The plane starts to ascend and he can hear his seatmate mutter "Fuck fuck fuck." softly and Seungkwan feels bad. He stares at his seatmate as they reach the sky and when the plane stabilizes, the seatbelt sign turns off. He unclips his and he turns to his seatmate again, still frozen on his death grip pose. Seungkwan had half a mind to take a photo but he thinks that's a bit too much. He smiles, clears his throat, and gently tapped on the back of the guy's hand. He flinches at the touch and Seungkwan smiles softly as the guy turns to look at him, his eyes shaking as he tries to take deep breaths. 

"You can take your seatbelt off. I think the plane's safe for us to move about." Seungkwan offer and the guy smiles weakly at him. Then the guy sighs and Seungkwan sees his whole body shudder.

"Not a fan of flying?" Seungkwan asks and The guy laughs nervously.

"Not a fan of  _ anything _ over ten feet tall, so no." The guy says and Seungkwan watches as he lifts his hand and they shake as he presses them on his lap.

"Okay, are you like, okay? Should i call for someone?" Seungkwan asks because the guy is sort of freaking him out.

"Uhm. No? I don't know? I feel like my lungs aren't moving and my heart's dropped to my balls and my balls are pushed up my throat. I don't- I can't...  _ I can't breathe- _ " The guy presses his right palm on his chest and Seungkwan's hand moved to the guy's other hand before he can think about it.

"Okay. Hold your breath." Seungkwan says and the guy stares at him like he just ask him to hang his head out the window.

" _ WHAT?!" _ He asks out loud and Seungkwan shushes him, pulling down the cover for the window.

"Just do it! Do you want to die from brain damage in an airplane just cause your balls are blocking your throat?" Seungkwan asks and the guy in front of them lift his head up from his chair and turns to them. Seungkwan stares at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Can I  _ help _ you?" Seungkwan snaps and the guy sits back down. He turns to his seatmate again and he finds him trying to catch his breath.

"Okay. What's your name?" Seungkwan asks and the guy stares. 

"My name's Seungkwan. I'm actually from Jeju. I live in Busan for work and I'm meeting my best friend in L.A." Seungkwan says and the guy stares at him as his breathing starts to even out.

"I, uh... Gyu. I'm Gyu." The guy says and Seungkwan smiles.

"Well, Gyu, what are you doing in L.A.? Sightseeing? Surfing? You kind of look like a surfer but i guess you'd start crying if the wave's too high up." Seungkwan says and the guy scoffs at him.

"I don't like heights okay. People are supposed to be afraid of things that are dangerous!" The guy exclaims and Seungkwan laughs.

"Planes are safe, Gyu." Seungkwan says and Gyu stares at him with wild eyes.

"We're in a  _ metal box _ flying over the  _ ocean _ . I've never felt any less safe than I do right fucking now!" Gyu says and Seungkwan laughs again.

"Stop laughing at me! I'm in the middle of an actual crisis!" Gyu whines and Seungkwan clears his throat.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just funny that you'd willingly fly if you hate it this much." Seungkwan says and Gyu sighs.

"I'm doing this for work. I wanted to say no and if i could  _ drive  _ to L.A., I would." he said and Seungkwan nods.

"And my manager can't even appreciate that! He knows I'm scared shitless with heights! I can't even look down at the ground floor when I'm on the second floor of the mall! How did he think I'd react to flying in a fucking plane!?" Gyu rants and Seungkwan nods, he rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand and Gyu sighs.

"Is he the one earlier?" Seungkwan ask and Gyu nods.

"Well, he did seem worried." Seungkwan offers but Gyu scowls.

"He has no right to be worried when he put me in such an uncomfortable situation. He knew I hate heights!" Seungkan hates his brain for thinking about that one video Vernon had sent him a while ago and he nods sympathetically at Gyu.

"You could fire him?" Seungkwan offers and Gyu's eyes turns soft and... sad? He looks like a, well, like a kicked puppy. He's only seen this kind of look on Vernon when he's genuinely upset about something and Seungkwan immediately regrets it.

"I can't fire Cheol, he's like my older brother. He's taken care of us, of me, since I was eighteen. I wouldn't know what to do without him." He says, staring at Seungkwan's eyes. Seungkwan nods.

"Sorry. I'm just going with the flow here. So you still adore him but you want to kill him for putting you in the metal box that is currently flying over the ocean?" Seungkwan asks and Gyu nods. Seungkwan can't help but laugh out loud at that and Gyu stares at him.

"What?" Seungkwan asks and the guy shakes his head softly.

"Are you okay now? Are your balls where they're supposed to be?" Seungkwan asks and the guy flushes from under his mask before nodding.

"Can you breathe now?" Seungkwan asks and Gyu nods.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." The guy said and Seungkwan smiles at him. 

"That's alright. It's my first time in a plane, too, so thank you for making it memorable." Seungkwan jokes and the guy nods. He looks around, turning back and seeing if anyone up front was looking, before he leans forward to Seungkwan.

"Okay, you're really cool so I'm gonna tell you a little secret." Seungkwan stares. He prays he didn't just calm down a terrorist in a plane right before they hijack it. 

The guy then puts his hat on and takes off his mask. He looks up at Seungkwan and Seungkwan watches as he... does nothing.

"Okay... Uhm. What's the secret?" Seungkwan asks and Gyu stares at him with a now shocked expression.

"You don't..?" Gyu trails off and Seungkwan tilts his head, confused.

"What?" Seungkwan ask and Gyu smiles. Shakes his head, and sighs.

"The secret is that my manager's paying so if you want anything for the duration of our flight, it's on me." Gyu says and Seungkwan smiles.

"Are you serious? Are you, like, a model or something? If I asked you to sign like, a tissue paper, how much could I charge for one?" Seungkwan jokes and Gyu laughs out loud.

Just then, a stewardess walks by their aisle and asks if they need anything. Before Seungkwan could answer, Gyu reaches for his hand and asks if they have chocolate and non-alcoholic wine. Seungkwan stares back at Gyu and he smiles at him before asking for two glasses.

  
  
  



	2. HOUR 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan gets to know gyu much better. 
> 
> And he regrets it. He regrets it so so much

  
  


Seungkwan washes his hands in the faucet and he stares at the mirror as he does. As stupid as it sounds, he's glad he can check 'use a bathroom in an airplane' off of his bucket list.

The first hour of his flight was... Well, it was something. 

Gyu, who says his whole name was Mingyu, had bought the two of them a bottle of non alcoholic wine and a couple of boxes of chocolates for them to share. Seungkwan's not one for wine but the chocolate and wine thing is surprisingly enjoyable. And Mingyu was surprisingly fun to talk to once his balls were not blocking his throat. 

Mingyu was vague about it but he said his work was in the entertainment business. Seungkwan asks if he's an idol and Mingyu thinks for a second before shrugging, saying

"I guess you can say that.".

Then Mingyu starts asking about him. What his work was, which Seungkwan proudly says he manages a flower shop with one of his close friends. 

Mingyu then asks what was the difference between Jeju and Busan, why can't he manage a flower shop there. Seungkwan gives him one tired look and just said 'Economy'. Which was enough of an answer for Mingyu.

Then Mingyu asks who this best friend in L.A. was and how they met and Seungkwan gives him 'a look'. He told him Vernon's been his best friend since high school and they've stuck together since then. Now Vernon flies back and forth from L.A. to Busan and Busan to L.A. for this dual citizenship thing. And Seungkwan explains this concert Vernon wanted to see with Seungkwan in L.A. and that's how he's here, sitting next to Mingyu. Which had Mingyu grinning. He bites his lips as he averts his gaze, and then asks If he's single.

Seungkwan almost choked on a piece of chocolate on that last one and Mingyu at least looked apologetic as Seungkwan coughs. 

"I held your hand  _ once _ to keep you from crying and now you're  _ hitting _ on me?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.

"I feel like I'm gonna die any time right now so might as well shoot my shot, y'know. And I... I don't really have that much, like, opportunities, to do this. And if you don't swing that way, i totally understand." Mingyu says and Seungkwan raises an eyebrow at him. His 'judgemental eyebrow', as Vernon had called it.

"So if I do swing that way  _ and _ I'm still not interested, then you wouldn't understand?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu smiles.

"Oh, definitely. You can't not be attracted to me if you even a little bit gay." Mingyu says and Seungkwan set's his glass down on the foldable table in front of him and he leans back on his seat.

"Okay, hold on. I need time to process where all this confidence is coming from. Not even an hour ago you were hyperventilating because the airplane was moving.  _ Moving _ ." Seungkwan says and Mingyu shrugs.

"Yeah. But having you hold my hand made me feel like I can do anything." Seungkwan visible cringed at that. His finger's curling in on themselves as he feels a chill run down the back of his neck.

" _ Oh my God _ . I think they gave us alcoholic wine." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs quietly.

"Are they even allowed to have alcoholic drinks in a plane?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.

"So you do swing that way." Mingyu asks and Seungkwan gives him once over before sighing.

"Look, Mingyu. Don't get me wrong, you're very attractive. You're tall, handsome, and probably rich. I honestly would date you if I was, like, back in college? I guess? But you're  _ not _ my type." Suengkwan says and Mingyu scoffs with a smile on his face. Like it's so hard to believe someone could reject him.

"I should probably tell you right now that the more you reject me the hotter i find you. So if I were you I'd just put both of us out of our misery and-" "Yah! Do you want me to shove this bottle down your throat?" Seungkwan hisses. Mingyu had the nerve to laugh at him and Seungkwan glares at him.

"I should've let you choke on your balls earlier." Seungkwan says, nibbling on the chocolate on his table as he looks to his left.

"I'd rather choke on yours." Mingyu says near his ear and Seungkwan cringes again. This time, he redirects it by hitting Mingyu's arms repeatedly.

  
  
  


Which is how he ended up spilling wine on his shirt and having to change in the bathroom. He gave Mingyu a glare as he got up, pulled out his bag from the top compartment, and pulled out one of his shirts in there. Yes. He did all that while glaring at Mingyu. 

This is why Seungkwan does not trust tall people. You cannot be that long and still function properly as a part of the human population. You just can't.

Seungkwan unlocks the door and heads out the hallway. He smiles at the stewardess he passes by and he puts on his glare as he takes a seat. This time he takes the aisle seat as he places his bag on the middle seat, glaring at Mingyu as he places his stained shirt in his bag.

"Do you accept apology in the form of a free lunch?" Mingyu says, a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes. But not from you." Seungkwan says and he zips up his bag. He then stands up and lifts his bag up. He closes the compartment and sits back down on the aisle seat. He pulls out his phone and earphones from his duffel bag on the floor and he gives Mingyu one last glare as he puts on his earphones and then he switches to Youtube. 

After a couple of Buzzfeed videos, he feels Mingyu tap his shoulder and he turns to see him holding up a ripped up piece of paper with " _ I'm sorry I won't hit on you again, i promise TT-TT _ " written on it. 

Seungkwan looks up at him and he glares at him for a couple of seconds before he pulls out his earphones from his ears.

"If you so much as  _ flirt _ with me, I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll know what my Nike shoes taste like. Do you understand?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu nods. 

"Yes. Now please don't ignore me, I feel alone." Mingyu says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes. He stands up and moves back to his seat and goes back to watching the video he was watching earlier.

"Who's that?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan showed him his screen.

"Oh, LOONA?" Mignyu asks and Seungkwan nods.

"They're eating in-and-out in this interview so I want to try it out at least once during my whole stay in L.A." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles at him.

"Do you want to grab some with me? I'm not trying to flirt or anything, I just really want to try as well." Mingyu says and Seungkwan shrugs.

"We'll see. I guess it depends on your behaviour for the rest of the flight?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles.

"I'll have to be on my best behaviour then." Mingyu says, smiling brightly at Seungkwan. Seungkwan stares at him for a second, staring at his smile and his eyes, and then the plane shakes a bit which had Mingyu looking around, scared, his hand immediately grabbing for Seungkwan's arm and promptly whimpering.

Yes.

Actual whimpers.

From an adult male who's over six feet tall.

Seungkwan shakes his head, laughs and takes off his earphones.

"This is gonna be a long flight." Seungkwan says and Mingyu frowns.

"Would it be flirting if I said I'd like it better that way?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan heaves out a deep sigh. He gets out of his seat and Mingyu laughs as he pulls Seungkwan down by his sleeve. 


	3. HOUR 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan finally meets Mingyu's manager. 
> 
> It could've been under better circumstances but he'll take it. He's cute anyways...

  
  


Seungkwan didn't bring his laptop because, one, he's honestly not even sure if they'd allow him to, and two, he's afraid it'd break in his bag. But after scrolling through enough cooking videos on youtube and  _ How to make this _ videos, he locks his phone and sighs. He turns to Mingyu, wanting to start up a conversation, only to see his head lolled back as he snores. His mouth was hanging a bit as his head leans on the wall to his right and Seungkwan can't help himself from pulling out his phone and taking a photo. Mingyu starts to pout, then he starts chewing, and Seungkwan decides that a video would do this justice more than a simple pic. He swipes his phone and starts recording. He can't help but laugh as Mingyu turns his head by himself and Seungkwan tries his best to focus so his hand won't shake. But then a hand grabs for his phone and Seungkwan pulls his phone down quickly. He turns, glares at the man standing by the aisle, and scoffs as the man glares back.

"Can I help you?" Seungkwan asks, making sure his annoyance would be obvious enough, and the man smirks at him.

"Are you another stalker? I  _ knew _ there was a reason why our seats weren't next to each other." The guy says and Seungkwan can't help but laugh. Sarcastically.

"Stalker? _Stalker?_ _Me?_ Okay, clearly, _you're_ the annoying manager, so I'm not gonna take offense since you are not worth my time." Seungkwan says and the guy stares at him, looking confused as he stands by the aisle.

_ "Annoying manager?" _ The guy mimics and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"Look, what's your name?" Seungkwan asks and the guy kept staring at him. 

"What?" He asks, as dumb as he is pretty. 

"Name. You know, this word people would use to refer to you?" Seungkwan explains and the guy blushes. Clearly embarrassed.

"Whatever. Look, I'm not a fan, much less a  _ stalker _ . And If you want the photos and videos deleted you can just say so." Seungkwan says and the guy stares at him, looking around since Seungkwan might have raised his voice a little. Maybe he did it on purpose to embarrass him, maybe not. Who knows.

"Hey." Mingyu's rough voice calls to his side and Seungkwan turns to glare at him. 

"Your oh so wonderful manager is here. Get up and talk to him where he can't steal other's phones." Seungkwan says a bit loud again and Mingyu turns to the guy on the aisle and his eyes go wide.

" _ Dude!" _ Mingyu exclaims and the guy panics, waving his hands in front of him.

"I didn't- I wasn't  _ stealing _ anything!" He says, looking a bit flustered, and Mingyu gets up from his seat, squeezes himself out of their row, and pushes the guy along as he made his way down the hall. 

Seungkwan takes a deep breath. Then another. And then he pulls out his phone.

  
  


**_Boo!_ **

_ YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED _

_ SOME GUY JUST TRIED TO TAKE MY PHONE _

**_VErnon_ **

_ wut _

_ WHAT _

_ DUDE, RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PLANE????!?!?!?! _

**_Boo!_ **

_ RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING PLANE _

_ well _

_ u see _

_ iwas taking pics of my seatmate bec he's sleeping and i wanted to annoy him  _

_ and hes kinda famous _

_ and the guy who tried to take my phone mightve been his manager _

**_VErnon_ **

_ okay, wait. Waht? _

_ back up a bit _

_ so you're sitting next to this famous guy and hes asleep and you took pics and his manager saw and tried to take your phone _

_?? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ basically _

**_VErnon_ **

_ then i totally understand _

**_Boo!_ **

_ ur suppsoed to be MY bestfriend _

**_VErnon_ **

_ not if u end up in jail for taking stolen pics of an actor _

_ ill visit u tho <3 _

**_Boo!_ **

_ IM NOT GOING TO JAIL _

_ and i think hes a model _

_ hes fucking hot ngl _

**_VErnon_ **

_ Id still be ur bestfriend if u do end up in jail dw _

_ jail won't keep us apart _

**_Boo!_ **

_ IM NOT MADE FOR JAIL _

**_VErnon_ **

_ no one is _

**_Boo!_ **

_ Minghao is _

**_VErnon_ ** __

_ Minghao is made for marriage shut the fuck up _

**_Boo!_ **

_ CAN WE FOCUS HERE _

**_VErnon_ **

_ pls dont tell me this is gonna be the start of ur sugar daddy story _

**_Boo!_ **

_ vernon, i mean this in the most sincere way, but this man can use me and not pay me and i'd tahnk him _

_ and dont give me this sugar daddy bullshit thats ur dream not mine _

_ im an independent working man _

**_VErnon_ **

_ dats tru _

_ u just cant see the appeal of having a sugar daddy _

**_Boo!_ **

_ were nowhere near my suppossed topic here _

_ my point is i was atttacked _

_ the guy just grabbed my phone out of fucking nowhere _

_ a simple 'oh hey you can't take pics of him please respect that' wouldve been easier than attacking me _

**_VErnon_ **

_ u said he just grabbed ur phone? _

_ he attaked u? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ he attacked me by grabbing my fucking phone _

**_VErnon_ **

_ okay  _

_ but think about it _

_ you know these famous people probably have a lot of like stalkers tailing them everytime _

_ im prbably sure they obnly thought u were a stalker bec theyve had that happen before _

**_Boo!_ **

_ now that i think about it he did say 'another' earlier _

_ like he said 'another stalker' or somethign like that _

**_VErnon_ **

_ see? _

_ they had their reasosn _

**_Boo!_ **

_ Well this is awkward _

_ i may have made it look like hes stealing from me _

_ like _

_ like i made sure people heard me _

_ like half of the plane _

**_VErnon_ **

_ i cant say im surprised  _

**_Boo!_ **

_ u know me so well _

_ okay uh idk how much longer my flight is but i'll keep messaging u if im bored _

_ i can see my seatmate coming back with his manager _

**_VErnon_ **

_ be nice _

_ and get an autographh or something we can sell that _

**_Boo!_ **

_ LMAO  _

_ I SAID THAT _

**_VErnon_ **

_ WORD _

  
  


Seungkwan puts down his phone as Mingyu and the guy stands by the aisle. The guy was a bit shorter than Mingyu but he's fairly tall as well. He's built just as wide as MIngyu is too and Seungkwan's kind of wondering why he's not a model himself. Mingyu nudges the guy by hitting him with his shoulder and the guy frowns at mingyu, mumbles something Seungkwan can't hear before he bows towards Seungkwan.

"I'm sorry i tried to grab your phone. And for thinking you're a stalker." He says and Seungkwan just gave him a blank stare.

"And?" Mingyu says and the guy groans.

"And thank you for keeping him company for the rest of the flight." The guy says and Mingyu beams behind. Mignyu grins at Seungkwan, his smile definitely screams  _ 'modeling contract' _ , and Seungkwan sighs.

"I'm sorry as well. I know you may have had to deal with actual stalkers before so i understand why you did what you did." Seungkwan says, looking at the seat in front of him as he says so, and he takes a deep breath. 

"And I've deleted the video already. As well as the pics." Seungkwan says and Mingyu asks, "What?" at the same time his manager asks "You had pictures?".

"I was just gonna annoy him with them. And I didn't think he was that popular so I'm seriously sorry." Seungkwan says and that's what got the guy smiling.

"Ah, of course. Well, I'm gonna go back to my seat. I was just gonna check on Gyu to make sure he's not dead yet, anyways. And if he annoys you, just ignore him and he'll start crying." The guy says and he walks away with one last smile, leaving Mingyu frowning at him from where he's standing.

"You cry when people ignore you?" Seungkwan teases and Mingyu frowns.

"It happened one time! I was  _ eighteen _ !" Mingyu whines and he flops on the seat by the aisle.

"Sure. Go back to your seat before an actual stalker sees you." Seungkwan says and Mingyu sighs before doing as he was told.


	4. LAYOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane stops in Shanghai for a couple of hours and Seungkwan learns more about his new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have not been inside an airport for more than seven years and I've only ever been to Singapore so this is not based on any airport at all. 
> 
> Also  
> More insight about our characters as they get to know each other more

  
  


Seungkwan can't say it. He physically can't say it. He's not sure why, but Mignyu's face looking like  _ that _ , actually pouting, tugging at the sleeves of his coat, it's just fucking up Seungkwan's head. And its making him unable to say no.

"Alright, alright.  _ Jesus _ . You're pushy." Seungkwan exclaims and Seungcheol, Mingyu's manager, smiles from behind Mingyu.

"You have no idea. Wait 'till he uses the eyes." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan shoulders his bag, takes the face mask from Seungcheol's hand, and thank him.

So the layover in Shanghai was planned. Well, it was planned. He's going to roam the airport as much as he could, look around and like, take photos, wander around. He even  _ planned _ on buying some crappy souvenirs for Chan and Seokmin back home. Really. 

But that was the Pre-Mingyu plan so it's basically non-existent now. 

Seungcheol explained how he got a sort of private room in the V.I.P. lounge that they can hang out in until their long, almost twelve hour flight from here to L.A.. Seungkwan declined, for obvious reasons, but the second he did, Mingyu turned to him and frowned.

And then he pouted.

And then the whining started.

  
  


It was all just too much for Seungkwan.

  
  


So now, here he is. Going out of the plane with Seungcheol a few steps ahead of him while Mingyu struts a few steps in front of Seungcheol. Seungkwan sees a few couple of people with their cameras out, taking photos of Mingyu as they walked along the line of people coming out of the docking area, and Seungkwan had half a mind on  _ 'accidentally' _ bumping into one of the girls who kept pushing at the people around Mingyu as they take photos of him. Seungcheol immediately stepped up, screaming at the girls as he covers Mingyu. The airport security, seemingly sensing the issue, stepped up as well and cornered the four girls, stopping them from following. Seungcheol turned and smiled at him and he mouths ' _ are you okay? _ ' at Seungkwan. Which Seungkwan answered by nodding. Seungkwan looked around the people who seems to follow along their route, probably V.I.P. people as well, and saw a couple of girls with their cameras out as well. But one of them was just using it to take a very uncomfortable selfie and Seungkwan can't help but smile before turning and tailing Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

A few other people followed them along a blocked hallway, Seungcheol showing something to one of the staff by the entrance and he points at Seungkwan as well. The staff smiles at him as he passes by and he followed Mignyu and Seungcheol in the corridor.

"Okay, I gotta ask. If you qualify for a fucking V.I.P. lounge in an airport, why are you flying  _ economy _ ? You're legs could barely fit the seats." Seungkwan asks and he hears Seungcheol chuckle.

"You wanna answer that or should I?" Seungcheol asks and Mingyu audibly sighs, not turning to look at Seungkwan.

"I swear to God, Mingyu. If you say it's because you wanted to try it at least once, I will punch you in the balls." Suengkwan says and Seungcheol whips his head to Mingyu, a huge grin on his face, before laughing out loud.

" _ Oh my God. _ I hate rich people so damn much." Seungkwan mutters and Mingyu stops by one of the doors along the corridor and opens it. He goes inside and Seungcheol had to lean by the doorway, one arm around his stomach and another on the doorframe, supporting himself as if he'd fall from laughing too hard if he didn't.

"I like you." Seungcheol says to him and Seungkwan smiles. Seungcheol slides something by the door and Seungkwan sees as the  _ FREE _ turns into a red  _ OCCUPIED _ . Seungcheol lets him go in first and Seungkwan thanks him, walking in. 

Mingyu was lying down one of the sofas inside, his hood up and his hat and face mask still on and his bag still slung around his shoulder as he cradles his bag in his arms.

"How old is he?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol turns to him.

"Twenty three." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan turns to Seungcheol and then closes his eyes. He lifts his head up and takes a deep breath.

"What?" Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan opens his eyes and gives Seungcheol a blank look.

"He's  _ older _ than me?" Seungkwan asked, his voice sounding a lot more.. disappointed than he had intended it to be. Disbelief evident in his face and his voice. Seungcheol laughs at that and Mingyu groans from the sofa.

"We'll be here for a couple of hours so why don't you rest up as well?" Seungcheol ask and Seungkwan shakes his head no.

"Are you kidding me? I want to feel my legs again before the next twelve hours of flight. Please." Seungkwan ask and Seungcheol smiles. 

"Want some coffee?" Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan nods.

"What about the baby?" Seungkwan asks and he sees Seungcheol look at him with what looks like humor and genuine surprise.

"What?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol shrugs.

"Nothing, it's just... I've never met anyone who isn't completely head over heels for him. Like, you would not believe the messages I get." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan scoffs.

"He's  _ not _ that hot." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol laughs. 

  
  


They left Mingyu in the room. Seungcheol asking for a key from the staff and they lock the room after leaving a note that says  _ "DON'T LEAVE THE ROOM. JUST WENT OUT FOR COFFEE. WE'LL BRING U SOME. MESSAGE ME WHEN U WAKE UP AND IF YOU NEED ANYTHING." _ hoping that that would keep Mingyu from going out. 

Seungcheol is honestly perfect. He's got a great smile, he laughs at Seungkwans jokes, he's attentive, and he's fucking hot. 

"So, this is Mingyu's first gig outside of Korea?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol nods, sipping from his cup of coffee. 

They were in a small food court a little way down the corridor and Seungkwan takes a lot of photos of the place. It's like a huge cafeteria with very high ceilings and a view of the planes outside. Seungcheol offered to pay for his order, asking him to get what he wanted, and Seungkwan orders the cheapest one in the menu. Which Seungcheol caught on, telling Seungkwan he'd order one of everything in the menu if he doesn't pick what he actually liked. Seungkwan laughs at it at first but he turns to see Seungcheol staring.

"You're serious." Seungkwan says stupidly and Seungcheol nods.

Which is why Seungkwan is sipping on a dark chocolate and strawberry latte as they speak. A large one, at that. With extra whipped cream. 

"Mingyu's actually only starting out this year. Like, professionally. But we've been doing this for a while now so I knew he can handle a tour." Seungcheol says. He sort of sounds like a dad talking about his son or a mentor talking about his ace student. It's endearing, really.

But then Seungcheol's face drops and he stares at his coffee.

"But Mingyu's been... A bit off, for a little while now." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan clears his throat.

"It seems like you two had an argument about something. Before the flight? It that in some way related to that?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"Our argument is that i did let him bring his bitchass dog for the tour." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan laughs.

"No way! Are you serious?" Seungkwan exclaims and Seungcheol nods.

"His name is Aji, and he's really, like, cute, and all, but he absolutely hates Mingyu. He wouldn't even be able to handle Aji if it weren't for his mom! He even likes me more than Mingyu, I swear." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan laughs.

"Yeah, so that's not it. I, uh, I actually just recently found out that one of his supposedly close friends was just using him for some sort of sick publicity stunt. He's been slowly talking to Mingyu over tweets and stuff like that ever since he started his professional career and they've gotten really close. Mingyu really trusted him." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan watches Seungcheol's face.

  
  


"It's not your fault, okay?" Seungkwan says and Seunghceol looks up at him, his face looking like he just got caught.

"You're not that hard to read. That guy is shitty. Mingyu did not deserve to be lied to like that. And based from the couple of hours of experience i have with him, i'm sure he took that hard. But you did, too. Right?" Seungcheol stares at him and Seungkwan smiles.

"I mean, based from how you reacted to me just taking a photo, I can only imagine what you had wanted to do to that guy." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol laughs.

"I'm sorry about that, really. You have no idea how many times it actually happened. They somehow find Mingyu's schedule and they follow our van and shit like that. And now that it's in an airplane I just feel more on edge than ever." Seungcheol explains and Seungkwan listens as he sips his drink.

"Understandable. I deleted everything, i swear." Seungkwan lies. And Seungcheol nods. Seungcheol's phone started vibrating and he pulls it up and he smiles as he reads whatever it was. 

"Excuse me for a bit." Seungcheol says and he swipes his phone, pushing out his chair.

" _ Hey babe _ ." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan feels his heart shatter.

God really likes messing with him, sending him cute guy after cute guy and none of them  _ available _ ? Not even a single fuckin one? Tragedy. 

Seungkwan takes a photo of their table, showing Seungcheol's and his drinks and posting it in his Instagram story. He was about to scroll through his Instagram feed again when a message pops up from his phone. He clicks on it and smiles.

**_VErnon_ **

_ dude _

_ DUDE _

_ ARE YOU ON A FUCKING DATE?  _

_ IN SHANGHAI???q?q?q!?1?2 _

_ BOO SEUNGKWAN _

**_Boo!_ **

_ u say that like i cant get a man if i wanted to _

**_VErnon_ **

_ U being single for three years now is not by choice, kwannie _

**_Boo!_ **

_ fuck you this is why your scalp is weak _

**_VErnon_ **

_ just fucking answer _

_ who is that? _

_ are you on a date with the fucking model? _

_ and you kept jusdging me for wanting a sugar daddy _

_ fucking hypocrite _

**_Boo!_ **

_ please shut up _

_ and no its not model guy _

_ its his manager _

_ they let me tag along to the VIP section _

_ thats rigth _

_ ur talking to a VIP bitch right now _

**_VErnon_ **

_ ahhh so since you cant catch model guy ur going for the manager _

_ smart _

**_Boo!_ **

_ vernon i sweat to god not everyont is fishing for a sugar daddy like you please shut the fuck up _

**_VErnon_ **

_ someones sensitive _

**_Boo!_ **

_ thats because manager is really hot and cute and NICE  _

**_VErnon_ **

_ oh yes _

_ all so horrible traits in a man _

**_Boo!_ **

_ And IN A RELATIONSHIP _

**_VErnon_ **

_ Oh! yikes _

_ serves you right tho _

**_Boo!_ **

_ uH?  _

_ fuck u? _

_ what did i ever do to deserve this? _

**_VErnon_ **

_ judged me for wanting to have a sugar daddy _

_ judged my clothes EVERYTIME _

_ told me im too gay to function _

_ called me a het that one time _

_ told MINGHAO I WAS AN ACTUAL HET _

_ should i go on? i have like, everything listed down on my notes _

**_Boo!_ **

_ fuck u _

_ good bye _

_ see u in L.A. in like 12 hours or something _

**_VErnon_ **

_ tell me if airplane sex is actually possible!  _

  
  
  


Seungkwan makes a disgusted face at that last one and closes the app.

He goes back to his instagram, posting more photos from earlier and making sure his story looks cute, and takes a selfie for the last post for now.

"Ready to head back?" Seungcheol asks him, walking back to their table as he pockets his phone and pulls out his wallet.

"Mingyu's asking for food. Do you want any?" Seunghceol asks and Seungkwan gives him a dirty look.

"You're not gonna threaten me again when I buy just one thing, are you?" Seungkwan jokes and Seungcheol shrugs.

"No promises. But I'll try not to." Sungcheol says with a smile and Seungkwan grabs his cup and follows Seungcheol down the line of food stalls.

  
  
  


They went back to their room, Seungcheol handing Mingyu the paper bags he had and then walking back to the staff to give back the key. Seungkwan and Mignyu walks back in and the two of them set the food out on the small coffee table in the room. 

"That's a lot of food for three people." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to Mingyu with a blank look.

"Seungcheol said you can eat all of this on your own. Sit down and wait for Seungcheol before you start eating." Seungkwan says and Mingyu pouts. Again.

Isn't it like, a rule that no one over the age of thirteen is allowed to pout? Or like, allowed to look good while pouting? No?

"But I'm starving!" Mingyu whines and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"You've been asleep half the flight and since we got off. How can you possibly be that hungry?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu frowns, staring at the food on the table. Seungkwan rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, eat. Just know that Seungcheol didn't eat yet because he was waiting for you to wake up. But, not that you care." Seungkwan says and Mignyu turns to stare at him. Then he frowns.

"Fine." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles.

A minute later, Seungcheol walks in the room and Mingyu grabs for a plate and started shoving food down his throat. Seungkwan's sure he was not chewing at all. 

"Yo, slow down. That food is for you. We already ate." Seungcheol says and Mingyu turns to Seungkwan. A glare on his face and half a dumpling hanging from his mouth. Seungkwan smiled sweetly at him and he lifts his latte up to his lips and takes a sip.

"The staff told me our layover time got cut so we'll be boarding in half an hour." Seungcheol says and Mingyu nods with food in his mouth.

Seungkwan watches Mingyu eat food like... Well, he can't really use anything to compare Mingyu to but it's just.... He's just really, really different. Weird, and appealing in the sort of  _ "I can't let the world hurt you"  _ kind of way. Yknow? 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to coommeeee
> 
> Would y'all prefer the fic to end as soon as they land or nah? I'd like to know what you think UwU


	5. HOUR 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan gets to know Mingyu a bit better and... 
> 
> And Mingyu cries. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey updaaaateee.  
> Wanna say thank you to everyone reading this and I'm so so sorry because I have NOTHING planned for this fic. It was just supposed to be like a little fic but seeing the response and how everyone seems to like it I wanted to put more effort into the fic now uwu
> 
> happy reading! And don't hate me please

  
  


"So," Seungkwan starts, taking out his earphones as he puts down his phone and turns to face Mingyu. 

They're in the middle of watching  _ Devil Wears Prada  _ when the thought pops up in his mind. Mingyu takes out one of his earphones and turns to him as well.

After boarding the plane and preparing themselves for the long flight ahead, Mingyu and Seungkwan decided to watch something from Mingyu's phone. Seungkwan's glad he has this dual earphone jack so they don't have to share just one pair of earphones as they watched. They offered Seungcheol the other seat next to Seungkwan and he happily moved. But as soon as they were flying high in the air, he decided to take a nap and then promptly passed out. But like, in a very cool and attractive way. 

Which just proves to Seungkwan that God really has favorites. 

"What made you start modeling?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu smiles, taking out his other earphones. 

"What made me start... _what?_ " Mingyu asks and Seungkwan sighs. 

"Like, what made you pursue this job, y'know?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu finally understood the question.

" _ Oh. _ Well, I'm not a... I don't know, really… know? One day I'm just going to class, eating out with my classmates, staying up all night for the stupidest things. And then I just started doing little stuff when i was seventeen, y'know? Like, local places and small venues, stuff like that. Then Seungcheol, you know, my manager, he was like, an older brother to me ever since we were kids. I joined every club he did. Joined the basketball team in highschool because he did, joined this club because he was in it. I've always, like, idolized him like that. I kind of feel like my friends were friends with me so they could be friends with him, stuff like that. And now, like... It's like, facing all of this together is what make sense, yknow? Like, doing all of this? I don't think it would've been the same if he weren't with me, yknow?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares.

"That's really sweet. I didn't think you'd answer  _ him _ ." Seungkwan says and Mingyu flushes.

"Yeah, well... Don't tell him I said that or he'd use it against me. I mean, I love him but he's a pain when he wants to be." Mingyu says, making it seem like he actually thinks that. 

"Well, he seems to really care about you. Given how he was ready to snap my phone in half earlier. I bet he could do that, too. He looks buff." Seungkwan says and he sees Mingyu give him a look.

"What?" Mingyu just keeps giving him that look and Seungkwan is starting to hate it.

"Do you... oh my God, is  _ he _ your type?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan stares at him, completely amazed at how wrongly Mingyu has read the situation, and he just had to laugh.

"He  _ is?! _ " Mingyu exclaimed. The guy seated in front of them turns his head again and Seungkwan kind of wants to be a bit more loud just to annoy him some more. But he covers Mingyu's mouth and turns to see Seungcheol still asleep next to him. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Seungkwan hisses and Mingyu stares at him with what looks like horror in his eyes.

"I knew it! Everyone is just using me to get to him. God  _ hates _ me. I am the Icarus to his Sun." Mingyu says dramatically and Seungkwan stares.

"You know Icarus?" Seungkwan asks, genuinely impressed at how Mingyu knew Icarus' story, and Mingyu shrugs.

"Uh, yeah." Mingyu scoffs, like he's offended Seungkwan even thought otherwise.

"I've read Percy Jackson, Seungkwan. I'm not as uncultured as I may seem like to you." Mingyu says and Seungkwan laughs.

"Of course. Percy really got a whole generation into greek mythology." Seungkwan says in between laughs and Mingyu grins at him.

"I only know the common ones, y'know? Like, the basic ones. But Icarus' story is my favorite. Both from the Percy series and just greek myth in general." Mingyu says and Seungkwan hits his arm.

"I know! My friend, the one in L.A., he's so into this stuff and he keeps mumbling stuff about it to me and he made me read the Percy series as well! And I don't understand how he can't see that Battle of the Labyrinth was the best in the first series!" Seungkwan says and Mingyu beams.

"I know! People kept saying that the last book was the best and, y'know, I like all of them, but no one can top the labyrinth. The fight scenes, the comedy, the romance, oh! Oh! And Calypso!" Seungkwan smiles, closes his eyes, and pats Mingyu's shoulder.

"I'm so glad someone understands me." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs softly. Seungkwan blinks and can't help but smile as he stares at Mingyu. Who is now passionately telling him what he would have done if he was sent to Calypso's island. 

When Seungkwan finishes his own thoughts about what he'd do in Calypso's island (saying a discalimer in the beginning that he'd probably never end up there anyways since he's gay, and Mingyu and him having a small argument that he  _ could  _ get there because the people who are sent there are guys Calypso won't help but fall in love with, it doesn't have to be a mutual thing. "If anything, you'd be perfect it send there. The Gods would love sending you there." "Why the fuck is that?" "Falling in love with you only to be left alone would crush Calypso. I should know." Which made Seungkwan blush. Which also made him start hitting Mingyu's arm again), he stares at Mingyu as the latter just stares at him with this soft kind of look on his face.

"What? If you start spewing shit from your mouth again I'm switching seats with your manager." Seungkwan says and Mignyu shakes his head.

But Mingyu just kept quiet.

"You really have no idea who I am?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan stares.

"Well, now? I think I kind of do." Seungkwan says and Mingyu's smile falters.

"What?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan can't help the nervous laugh he let out as Mingyu sounds like he's about to cry. 

"No, like. Okay. Before you started crying at the beginning of the flight? No. I knew nothing about you aside from the fact that you were probably genetically modified as a baby because you're just, like, incredibly huge. But now? Now, I know you're just a huge nerd who uses this weird, jock-like exterior to make yourself seem cooler than the other nerds." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles at him.

Then his eyes starts to get teary. 

Like, legit tears. 

"Oh my God, Mingyu! What the-" Seungkwan exclaims as Mingyu starts tearing up. Like legit tears falling down his face as he laughs. He wipes at his face like a child would, using the back of his hand and his palms, and Seungkwan kind of finds it endearing. You know, minus the fact that he did sort of make him cry. 

"I'm sorry. Shit, I'm- I probably look so stupid right now." Mingyu says, laughing and crying at the same time and Seungkwan can't help but just stare.

"It's just that..." Mingyu trails off. He wipes at his cheeks one last time and stares at Seungkwan with slightly puffy eyes and his cheeks still a bit damp.

"I haven't had this in a while. I've never talked about anything outside of work, never had time where I don't have to look over my shoulder every five minutes. I haven't... I haven't made a friend like this in a long, long while." Mingyu says and Seungkwan's heart breaks a little. 

"I just... I'm gonna sound like a brat for complaining about this. But like, there's always this limelight pinning down on me all the time and everytime i so much as breathe it shows a shadow like a mile long by my feet. And I'm expected to- everyone expects me to never have a shadow with this much light on me, y'know? And everyone I've met has this image of me in their heads so when we talk they do this shitty thing where they act a certain way so they can make me like them and it's so painfully obvious that it just hurts everytime." Mingyu says, out of breath. His voice was low, barely a whisper as he tries to breathe at the same time as he speaks, but every word hits Seungkwan almost as loud as id he was standing next to an amplifier. He can't even begin to imagine living life like that. Being under a spotlight everywhere you go, with everything you do. He's known from Vernon what it feels like to be in everyone's radar. People glancing when they walk past, murmuring shit they think Seungkwan and Vernon can't hear. People having shit to say about Vernon just because they think they know him.

So Seungkwan takes Mingyu's hand in his and squeezes it hard. 

"I'm glad you have a friend like me then." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs with tears falling down his face. 

"Yeah." Mingyu says, sniffling.

"I am, too." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles.

"Good. Cause I am SO gonna use you for your money." Seungkwan says with a serious face and Mingyu wipes at his face with his one hand as he smiles

"I'm gonna make you buy me expensive shit i don't need, like that new iPhone. And like, expensive designer shoes to match my Valentino coat. That would also come from you, by the way." Seungkwan says and Mignyu nods.

"And we're definitely gonna get you Cartier bracelets to match the coat." Mingyu adds and Seungkwan laughs.

"Of course! And I want VIP tickets to every LOONA concert." Seungkwan adds and Mingyu snorts.

"Yeah, if they ever come back." Mingyu jokes and Seungkwan throws Mingyu's hand down to his lap and scowls at him.

"Keep talking shit like that and you're losing one friend before we get off this plane." Seungkwan says with his most serious voice and Mingyu just smiles, apologizes, and grabs for Seungkwan's right hand. 

Seungkwan pretends to not hear Mingyu as he promises to get him all of their albums and any merch he wanted and Seungkwan smiles.

"Do you even know how many albums they have?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.

"They're a new group, right? How many can there be?" Mingyu says, stupidly and oh so endearingly. Seungkwan smiles at him sympathetically and sighs.

"I'll tell you about them. Only because you promised me all of their albums." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles at him. Seungkwan smiles back and pulls out his phone. He's gonna need twitter for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if any of you follow punk_asswriter on twitter but that's my fic writing account! 
> 
> Like I said there, I'll be updating this bit by bit and post the last chapter around end of December( because I still have thesis to finish AND a December, christmassy type of fic as well hehe) 
> 
> Again, thank you thank you thank you so much for the positive response for this fic! I hope you all like how the story spans out!


	6. HOUR 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight goes on and now mingyu gets to know Seungkwan even more.
> 
> Well... He tries to get to know him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost nearing the halfway point of the fiiicccc aaaaahhhhh
> 
> Also a little heads up:  
> The fic WILL NOT END AFTER THE PLANE LANDS
> 
> I originally had it planned like that but I did try to map it out and I saw better opportunities for more content when they're out of the plane so yeah. 
> 
> Anyways the updates won't be daily but they will continue so I hope everyone loves it!  
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ♡♡♡♡♡♡

  
  


After showing Mingyu every music video LOONA has, and then explaining to him everything in the videos and all the fan theories and concepts behind their entire discography, Seungkwan sighs as Mingyu just smiles innocently. Seungkwan asks if he understood anything at all and Mingyu nods. And then shakes his head no. Which then lead them to finish the movie. 

After two more movies, and three bags of chips shared between the two of them that Mignyu bought from the cart a stewardess pushes through the aisle, they agreed to stop for a while. Mingyu stretches his arms and legs, arms going up as he turns a bit towards Seungkwan before letting his legs stretch as much as the space would let them. Seungkwan can't help but laugh at how Mingyu makes himself seem small in the seat but in reality he really is so much bigger than the seat. Mingyu asks him if he wanted something to eat and Seungkwan shakes his head, knowing full well that Mingyu's gonna have to eat all of whatever food he has so he can function for a few more hours.

"According to the screen," Mingyu says and Seungkwan looks up to watch the screen as well, "it looks like we're halfway there." Mingyu says and Seungkwan sighs.

"Why can't they just go faster? There's no traffic in planes, right?" Seungkwan whines and Mingyu laughs.

"There is, in a way. Like, when you're near the airport. Imagine how airplane could land if everyone just landed at the same time." Mingyu says and Seungkwan sees what he means.

"But not right now, what are they afraid to hit? Clouds?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.

"You said this is your first time travelling outside of Korea?" Mingyu asks, he had a bag of chips open in his hand and he munches as he turns to Seungkwan. He folds his left leg and leaned his back on the wall to the right of his seat. Seungkwan's glad he told Mingyu to buy more snacks earlier so he'll have some throughout the flight.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to travel, y'know? Like, see new places, try new food. But I never really could." Seungkwan says and Mingyu tilts his head.

"Why's that?" Mingyu asks. Seungkwan shrugs.

"Uh, money? Time? Life? How do i even answer this? I've got a job, which I worked hard to get. I got responsibilities." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles.

"But you're traveling now, aren't you?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan lets out a short laugh.

"That's Vernon's fault. He told me about this a month ago. Told me to get my shit sorted a week before today because he already bought me my ticket. But I paid him for the ticket since he told me he also bought me a ticket for this concert we're going to in a couple of days." Seungkwan says and Mingyu chokes. Seungkwan eyes him for a bit, judging him as he drinks from his bottle of water.

"So he's the  _ fun _ one?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan gave him a blank look. Then he rolls his eyes because, yeah. Vernon actually is the fun one.

"I guess. He's always the one doing things he just wanted, y'know? He'd always have to drag me along or literally push me out of our house just so I'd join him in wild and spontaneous adventures. I'm glad his boyfriend is just as fun as he is, really. Never a boring day with the two of them back then." Seungkwan says and he unlocks his phone, he scrolls through his photos and showed Mingyu a photo of Vernon and Minghao.

"This is Vernon, and this is his boyfriend. His boyfriend is that cool, laid back, artist type of guy, y'know? He does professional dancing, teaches in a studio, has a paint room in his place, reads a shit ton of books, been to more places in Korea than I have." Seungkwan says and he looks through the photos.

"You know, I was trying to get to know more about  _ you _ . Not them." Mignyu says and Seungkwan turns to him, seeing him smiling softly as he chews.

"I thought we both agreed you'd leave the flirting in Shanghai?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs.

"I'm not flirting! Look, all I know about you is that your name is Seungkwan, you're from Jeju, you own a flower shop, I think, and you're the not fun friend in the group. Oh and that you always take photos of everything." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles at him.

"That's all you need to know. I can't trust a stranger in my flight." Seungkwan says and he smiles when Mingyu frowns.

"Hey, I'm not just some stranger!" Mingyu whines and Seungkwan shrugs.

"I don't know... I'd rather not risk it." Seungkwan says and Mingyu slumps in his seat, still munching on his chips.

Seungkwan laughs a bit at that and then he tries to scour his brain for something he can actually use as a story to tell Mingyu something about him. College was a mess, High School was a blur. Everything before then feels a bit irrelevant and unimportant-

"Oh. Yeah, I wanted to become a singer." Seungkwan says and Mingyu turns to him slowly.

"Before I started high school, I've always wanted to be a singer." Seungkwan says and Mingyu stares at him with wide eyes.

"What, like... an Idol?" Mignyu asks and Seungkwan smiles.

"Yeah. Or just a singer. I didn't really care. I just loved singing. I still do, but now I only sing in the bathroom or in a karaoke hub. Sometimes when I'm cooking." Seungkwan says with a laugh and Mingyu stares at him with a huge smile.

"Do you want to sing in, like, an actual studio?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan stares at Mingyu, half laughing.

"Yeah, sure. And then maybe release my own album and I'd just call it Boo. I still kind of write some stuff that sounds like lyrics to me from time to time." Seungkwan says and Mingyu's smile turns into a confused face.

"Boo?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan nods

"Boo." He says, confirming it. And Mingyu looks even more confused.

"Boo. Boo?" Mingyu says, stupidly, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"It's my family name." Seungkwan says and Mignyu's eyes widened.

"Oh? Boo Seungkwan?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan sighs.  _ he's  _ used to it, really. All the teasing about his surname.

"Wouldn't that mean you'd be like, the first Boo to be an idol? I don't think I know anyone famous with Boo as their family name." Mingyu says and Seungkwan just.. he stares. He's definitely not used to that.

"Oh. Really?" He says, he can't really say anything to that and he just stares as Mingyu nods at him, smiling wide.

"My family name's Kim so," Mingyu shrugs and he munches on a couple of chips. 

"Kim Mingyu? That does sound familiar?" Seungkwan says and he tries to think about where he's heard that name before.

"Oh! Yeah! They, uhm- You know that drama  _ 'I'm not a robot' _ ? The main character there is a Kim Mingyu!" Mingyu says, his voice louder than it should, and Seungkwan does remembers that. 

"Right." Seungkwan says and he remembers the series.

"That Kim Mingyu is definitely my type. Rich, handsome, knows how to cook." Seungkwan says and Mingyu frowns at him.

"Hey! I'm all of those things! I'm not as rich as he is but I'm just as handsome! And i bet i cook way better than he does!" Mingyu exclaims and Seungkwan hits his chest lightly as a few people turn to them. Seungkwan smiles at them and bows his head before turning to glare at Mingyu.

"Be  _ quiet! _ Half the plane is asleep and you're screaming!" Seungkwan hisses and Mingyu frowns.

"I'm just saying. He's not that great, yknow." Seungkwan smiles as Mingyu mumbles in between his munching and he rolls his eyes. Seungkwan pulls out his phone, seeing it closing in on being empty, and decided to plug it in the socket now. 

"What are you doing the day after we get to L.A.?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan shrugs. He sets his phone on his lap and turns to Mingyu.

"Not really sure. Vernon probably got everything planned so I just-" "Come with me." Mingyu cuts him off and Seungkwan stares.

"Excuse me,  _ what?" _ Seungkwan says and Mngyu turns back to facing him.

"I know a studio in L.A. Like, a recording studio." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares at him before laughing.

"Sure. Should I go there riding my unicorn or do I wait for you and  _ your _ unicorn?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu frowns at him.

"I'm serious." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares

"What?" Seungkwan says and Mignyu held his gaze

"I'm serious!" Mingyu says with his whole chest and Seungkwan can't believe this.

"And I'm  _ not _ going!" Seungkwan says and Mignyu's frown deepens.

"Why not?~" Mingyu asks, whining and Seungkwan laughs.

"Why not? What do you mean  _ 'why not?' _ ? Mingyu, you don't even know me!" Seungkwan says and Mingyu's frown turns into a kind of sad one.

"I know that, but just... think of it as a thank you. From me." Mingyu says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"Mingyu, the V.I.P. stuff was enough of a thank you. I didn't even do shit for you, I just helped you out because I  _ wanted _ to." Seungkwan says and Mingyu looks a bit... desperate.

"I know that. But I just want to give this to you. Like a thank you for being a friend!" Mingyu argues and Seungkwan sighs.

"Mingyu, you don't pay your friends for being your friend." Seungkwan says softly and Mingyu sighs. He turns, sits properly, and then slouched in his seat.

"I appreciate it, really. But you don't have to do that for me. You don't have to do anything at all to like,  _ keep _ this friendship. It doesn't work like that." Seungkwan says and Mingyu nods.

"If you want to like, hang out, I'm gonna be staying in L.A. for five days, so maybe if you're free?" Seungkwan offers and Mingyu smiles, nodding.

"I'll give you my number. Just message me if you want." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles.

  
  


"So that's what it takes for you to give me your number?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan flicks his ear.

  
  


"I should've switched seats with Seungcheol when i had the chance." Seungkwan mutters and Mingyu grabs his arm, wrapping his arms around them and then leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Well, now you can't." Mingyu says and Seungkwan laughs as he tries to shake Mingyu off of him. Mingyu just hums, letting the empty bag of chips fall off his lap as he rubs his face on Seungkwan's sleeve. Seungkwan pretends to hate it and lets out a sigh before slouching in his seat.

  
  


"I'm gonna sleep. If you're still on me by the time I wake up, I will throw you out of the plane myself." Seungkwan threatens and Mingyu just hums.

"Sure. Sleep well  _ my Boo _ ." Mingyu says and Seungkwan pinches his arm.

Mingyu laughs out loud and Seungkwan huffs, glad that Mingyu can't see his smile right now.


	7. HOUR 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out and Seungkwan thinks he can consider this as a DTR type of talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SORRY I FUCKED UP THE CHAPTERS  
> I POSTED CHAPTER 9 BEFORE I POSTED SEVEN AND EIGHT HSJHWKSKS IM SUCH A DUMBASS IM SORRY PLEASE I FIXED IT SO IM SO SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION OMG

  
  
  
  


Seungkwan wakes up to someone tugging his arm and he opens his eyes to a smiling Mingyu over his face.

"Hey, uh... I gotta get out." Mingyu says and Seungkwan's mind tries to process what he means and then he remembers where he was. He sits up properly, looking around and seeing Seungcheol standing by the aisle.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Seungkwan says, he sits up and pulls his legs up to let Mingyu pass and Seungcheol smiles at him.

"We'll be right back." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan nods. He closes his eyes again, groans at the muscle on his neck that almost screams when he rolls his head around, and he lets out a yawn. He pats himself for his phone and he finds it on his lap, the cord holding it up as it threatens to fall off his leg. He pulls it up to check the time only to see a bunch of messages from Vernon. He unlocks his phone and scrolls back to the top.

  
  


**_VErnon_ **

_ okay _

_ dont freak out _

_ but youre on the news _

**_Boo!_ **

_ Uhm. What?  _

_ Seungkwan rubs the sleep off of his eyes and checks the time before reading on. _

**_VErnon_ ** __

_ Also _

_ im kind of hurt that you didnt tell me first but thats not important _

_ well _

_ not right now anyways _

_ i am so disowning you for this you know i love him _

_ unless you actually think hes a model _

_ but anyways youre ON THE NEWS WTF _

_ SEUNGKWAN _

_ HELLO _

_ DUDE _

_ WTF  _

_ okay dont read the articles _

_ HOLY SHIT DUDE THERES PICTURES OF YOU TWO _

_ LIKE IN TH EFLIGTH _

_ AND IN THE AIRPORT WHAT THE HELL _

_ SEUNGKWAN _

_ okay please reply asap iM LOSING MY SHIT HERE _

_ seungkwan i beg of you _

_ an emoji just send an emoji ill take anything _

  
  
  


Seungkwan takes a while to process everything and he sees that Vernon's messages were sent a few minutes in between each other, some longer than others, and the last message was just a few minutes ago. He starts typing away on his phone and he sees Vernon typing as well.

**_VErnon_ ** __

_ where haVE YOU BEEN _

_ KIM MINGYU? REALLY? _

_ I AM SO HURT AND SO PROUD _

**_Boo!_ **

_ Please stop _

_ what do you mean? like _

_ please help me out here _

**_VErnon_ **

_ you know that idol i keep telling you about _

_ the one i keep making you listen to _

_ the one we're gonna see live in his concert a few days from now? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ yeah? _

**_VErnon_ ** __

_ *sent photo attachment* _

  
  


And Seungkwan stares.

Shit.

  
  


"No fucking way." Seungkwan says and he scrambles out of his seat and runs to an empty restroom. He fumbles for the lock and he hastily presses the call button on Vernon"s profile. Vernon answers after the first ring and Seungkwan lets out the only thing in his mind.

_ "Shit."  _

Vernon laughs on the other end of the call and Seungkwan can't even tell him off, too busy with all the explosions going off in his head.

"How are you literally sitting next to _The_ Kim Mingyu and not know?! Dude they have pictures of you two going to a room! A _room!_ _Explain yourself!"_ Vernon yells through his phone and Seungkwan answers with a groan.

"Seungkwan! Are you there?  _ Please answer!" _ Vernon asks and Seungkwan stupidly nods. 

"Yeah, yeah. Holy shit. Okay, uhm. I don't... I have to tell you something. But you have to promise me you won't hate me." Seungkwan says and Vernon says an unsure 'Okay.'

"I've lowkey been crushing on him for like, more than half the flight now." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs.

"What the hell are you laughing at!  _ Vernon!" _ Vernon laughs out louder and Seungkwan ends the call. 

He sets his phone on the side of the sink and he sits on the closed toilet lid. This cannot be happening. His phone starts ringing just as he had expected and he hears Vernon's more composed voice.

"I'm sorry for laughing. I mean.. It's Kim Mingyu so I can't blame you." Vernon says and Seungkwan huffs. 

"God. Stop saying his name like that." Seungkwan says.

"Like what?"

"Like, saying his whole name! Like Kim Kardashian! He's just Mingyu!" Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs.

"Oh wow. Okay. Sorry not  _ all _ of us are in the first name basis with The Kim Mingyu." Vernon says, sarcastically, and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"Holy shit, what do I do?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon laughs some more.

"How would I know?! Dude! Just, like, don't freak out! I'm sure the articles can't point out that it's you. I knew because i know that brown coat you have and also the model thing you keep telling me." Vernon says and Seungkwan sighs.

"Also, speaking of. Does that mean you have a photo of Mingyu sleeping?" Vernon asks and holy shit. Seungkwan has a video of Mingyu sleeping.

"Shut up,  _ please _ . I can't think!" Seuungkwan exclaims and he hears Vernon snort.

"Dude, you're not even a fan. Just act naturally!" Vernon says and Seungkwan groans louder

"That's not the point! The point is that i have a massive crush on him and he turns out to be fucking famous and now i have almost no chance at all." Seungkwan says and he groans even more.

"Wait, do you think you have a chance? Like, does he swing that way?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan stops breathing.

Shit.

Shit shit shit.  _ Fuck _ .

"What? no! That's, uh... That's exactly my point! I have a crush on this famous straight guy. I'm miserable." Seungkwan says and he pulls at his hair as he paces around the minimal space he has in the restroom.

"Okay, uh. The articles. What articles were you talking about? Send them to me." Seungkwan says and before Vernon could even say anything back he ends the call.

"Shit." Seungkwan says one last time and he takes a deep breath.

When his phone dings, notifying a message from Vernon, he was expecting a link or a screenshot of the article, anything really. Not Vernon saying "What"

  
  


**_VErnon_ **

_ what _

_ dude _

_ they're all gone ?? _

_ uh _

_ like, I have links but they're all blank now? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ What?  _

**_VErnon_ **

_ dude i think they took them down already _

_ ask Kim Mingyu _

  
  


That's when it hit Seungkwan. 

  
  


**_Boo!_ **

_ OH _

_ THAT'S WHY THEY LEFT _

_ OKAY UH _

_ LET ME GO BACK TO MY SEAT _

**_VErnon_ **

_ your seat next to Kim Mingyu _

**_Boo!_ ** __

_ VERNON SHUT THE FUCK UP _

  
  
  


Seungkwan then takes a deep breath and heads back out to his seat. When he gets there, Seungcheol smiles at him as he approaches and Seungkwan pulls up his most convincing smile. 

And then Seungcheol's face fell.

"You know already, don't you?" Seungcheol asks as soon as Seungkwan got to their row and Seungkwan nods. He looks over to Mingyu and he wishes he hadn't. 

Mingyu was curling in on himself, not even looking at Seungkwan as he takes his seat. His shoulders slumping forward, his eyes downcast, his lips almost falling to his chin in a pout. It's almost comical, really. Seungkwan sighs and he turns to Seungcheol.

"It's okay. No one knew it was me. I mean, no one knows me so it's not really a problem." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol smiles at him. 

"I took them down as soon as I saw. I'm really sorry." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan shrugs.

"It's fine. I mean, I wanted to make this trip memorable so having an article is like, the best way to start it off." Seungkwan jokes and Mingyu scoffs.

Wow, okay.

"Mingyu." Seungcheol's voice was low, and hushed. Seungkwan lets out an annoyed huff and leaves it at that.

"It's not something to joke about. It's  _ annoying _ , and  _ frustrating _ . And it never ends! None of it ever does!" Mingyu says in one breath and Seungkwan stares. He looks like he's about to cry or about to rip his hair off his head with his bare hands. His breathing starts to pick up and Seungkwan panics a bit.

"Mingyu. Woah, hey, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood." Seungkwan offers and Mingyu wipes the back of his hand over his right eye.

"Don't-" Mingyu sighs. "God. Don't  _ apologize _ ! Can't you see that this is my fault? I was just... I guess I just thought I could have this, you know. Just once, I can have one thing that i don't have to share with the world." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares.

"I'm gonna go see if i can get us some coffee." Seungcheol says to Seungkwan's left and Seungkwan turns to him and nods, smiling up to him as he sees Seungcheol's sad smile.

Seungkwan turns back to Mingyu and now he has his arms wrapped around himself and his hands under his armpits. And he's pouting. Again.

"I'm not just some secret thing for you, Mingyu." Seungkwan starts and Mignyu lets out an exasperated noise. Almost like he's literally in pain because Seungkwan doesn't understand him.

"That's not what I meant. Okay? Just, you know... this.  _ All _ of it. You getting annoyed at me and then telling me off. You shaking me off of you, pushing me away. You telling me about your life and me telling mine back. You  _ talking _ to me." Mingyu says and Seungkwan sighs at the sad and sort of desperate tone in his voice.

"Are you telling me no one you know treats you like a person?" Seungkwan jokes, smiling. But his smile falters when Mingyu turns to give him a kind of blank look for barely a second before frowning down at his lap. 

"I can count on one hand the amount of people who I can trust. And two of them are Seungcheol and his boyfriend." Mingyu says. Holding up three fingers. Then he sighs and lifts a fourth one.

"And one of them is you." Mingyu says and Seungkwan doesn't know what to say.

"That's not a lot of fingers, Mingyu." Seungkwan says and Mingyu sighs. The heavy kind of sigh that weighs down on your shoulder.

Yeah, okay, things may have taken a drastic turn. Whether for the better or worse, Seungkwan's not sure.

Not yet, anyways.

But he knows he likes Mingyu. How he's kind of childish, playful, and the bright-eyed kind of innocent. He also likes how it feels when Mingyu listens to him. And when he looks at him. Somehow, Seungkwan feels like Mingyu really isn't listening to anyone else when he's talking. How his whole attention would be on him the whole time.

  
  


But now he realizes that Mingyu's just the very first friend Seungkwan had made in a very long time.

And he's pretty sure it goes the same for Mingyu. 

It's not some lovey dovey shit movies always portrays it to be, Seungkwan guesses. And Mingyu obviously has to hear that. 

  
  


But he doesn't know how to say that. He doesn't even know the exact thing he wants to say. Seungkwan doesn't know how to handle Mingyu yet. Would it be better to sugar coat it? Or would it be better to drop the bomb on his lap and then jump out of the way with his hands covering his ears, not sure if it'll blow up or not. But Seungkwan knows that he does have to say something so he says something he knew would fit the situation.

  
  


"I guess this is a bad time to ask for backstage passes for your concert in L.A., huh?" Seungkwan says, a serious look on his face as Mingyu turns to him with an offended look. Seungkwan then breaks into a smile and Mingyu groans.

" _ Asshole!" _ Mingyu hisses and Seungkwan laughs.

"I hate you so much." Mingyu mutters under his breath and Seungkwan smiles wider.

"I thought you were serious!" Mingyu says and he leans back on his seat and slide his back down a bit.

"Well, I wasn't. But now I'm kind of tempted to ask forreal. Do you think you can help us skip the line as well?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu groans as he turns to smile at him.

"I'm kidding." Seungkwan says and Mignyu narrows his eyes at him.

"And Mingyu." Seungkwan starts, he takes Mingyu's left arm and pulls his hand out, taking that in his hand.

"I really like you. I do. You're  _ surprisingly _ funny and like, fun to hang out with. And it is definitely a factor that you're like, filthy rich. But I hope you weren't serious about what you said earlier. With all the flirting and everything." Seungkwan says and Mingyu stares at their hands.

"I mean, I don't know? I kind of did? But I like you too. As a friend for now. And if I can't be anything but your friend then I'll gladly be your friend." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles at him.

"Your filthy rich friend, apparently." Mingyu says with a dejected voice and Seungkwan laughs out loud.

"Also, okay, i gotta ask. Are Seungcheol and his boyfriend, like, an official thing? Or is it like, new?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu gives him a dirty look.

"What?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu rolls his eyes.

"They've been together since middle school. Good luck competing with that." Mingyu says and Seungkwan sighs.

"Why are all the hot guys taken?" Seungkwan says sullenly and Mingyu sighs.

"Not all of them." Mingyu smiles and Seungkwan gives him a blank look.

"I mean, you're not taken, right?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan chokes on a laugh.

"Good God, you're so greasy. I literally just held your hand as I walked you to the friendzone a minute ago and you spew shit like this?" Seungkwan says and he throws Mignyu's hand back to him.

"Friendzone is a social construct made by straight guys because they feel like their nice gestures means that girls are  _ required _ to like them back, like, romantically." Mingyu says with a smile and Seungkwan gives him a blank look for a couple of seconds before he rolls his eyes.

"I am so gonna regret being your friend, aren't I?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs softly.

"But you're still my friend." Mingyu says and he starts poking Seungkwan's arm.

Just then Seungcheol comes up the aisle and smiles at them.

"Everything alright?" Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan nods. 

"It will be when we switch places." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs. Clinging onto Seungkwan's arm as Seungcheol takes his seat. 


	8. HOUR 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wrap up in the plane but Seungkwan is only getting to know them better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN IM SO SORRY IM DUMB I WAS SLEEP DEPRIVED AND MAYBE A LITTLE HIGH FROM ALL THE CAFFEINE IN MY BLOOD BUT YEAH I FIXED IT  
> IM SO SOREY FOR THE CONFUSION HUHUHU I HOPE THIS MAKES MORE SENSE NOW EISJSNSNS

  
  
  


When someone announces that they're an hour away from L.A., Seungcheol starts telling them about the game plan he came up with.

And, yes. He  _ actually  _ called it 'Game Plan'.

But before all of that, he asks Seungkwan if it's okay to exchange contacts with him. To which Seungkwan happily agrees to. After that, he did ask if he has any free time in L.A. and Seungkwan nods. "As long as I can bring my friend." Seungkwan adds and Seungcheol looks over at Mingyu and Mingyu nods. 

After that, the game plan.

Seungcheol had divided it into three parts.

The plane, the airport, and the car.

The plane starts with Seungkwan. Seungcheol had taken off his dark denim jacket and he places it over Seungkwan's lap, saying they're gonna change coats. Seungkwan stares for a while, not ashamed of how much he is probably blushing right now because  _ What The Fuck _ . Then he eventually gets it. "You want them to think the one in the photo is you?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol grins. Seungkwan takes off his brown coat and hands it over to Seungcheol. Seungcheol puts it on and of course it looks a hundred times better on him. Seungkwan stares for a bit and he only stops when he hears Mingyu clear his throat. "You look like an oversized teddy bear." Mingyu says and Seungkwan elbows his arm. "A really  _ cute _ and soft oversized teddy bear." Seungkwan adds and Mingyu scoffs. Seungcheol looks at Mingyu before turning to Seungkwan and then he winks. "At least Seungkwan thinks I'm cute." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan can't believe that the two of them actually live like this. Like, they're actually professionals.

Seungkwan urges Seungcheol to keep going with the plan and Seungcheol says the airport part is gonna be quick. And that they're gonna have to say their goodbyes before getting off the plane. "We can't risk getting you caught again, sorry." Seungcheol explains and Seungkwan nods. "It's okay. My friend's gonna be waiting there for me anyways." Seungkwan explains and Seungcheol nods. Seungcheol tells them that he and Mingyu are gonna go out first and Seungkwan can go out after. By the time Seungkwan's outside, everyone with a camera would be looking at Mingyu already which would be safer. "The coats are a great cover but we still gotta play it safe." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan nods. 

"But wait. How are we gonna change coats? No offense, but I will not let you leave with my coat." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol nods. "That's the third part. The Car." Seungcheol says.

The car, apparently, means they have to meet somewhere after leaving the airport. And Seungcheol's suggestion is their hotel. "You mean the hotel where a lot of girls would probably be waiting for Mingyu by the doors? With their cameras and phones?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol's face falls. "I didn't think about that." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan laughs. "Okay, don't worry. I got this." Seungkwan says and he pulls out his phone.

**_Boo!_ **

_ Rise and shine~ _

_ bad bitch is about to land _

_ are you awake _

_ vernoooooooon _

**_VErnon_ **

_ yo _

**_Boo!_ **

_ cool okay _

_ can we stop by somewhere for breakfast? _

_ a place i wont see in korea, please _

_ no mcdonalds _

_ i know you're gonna suggest mcdonalds _

**_VErnon_ **

_ mcfuck you _

_ i dont only eat mcdonalds _

_ but fine, whatever _

_ why? _

_ we can eat at home _

**_Boo!_ **

_ its important _

_ just wait till later i swear _

_ you'll love me for it _

**_VErnon_ **

_ ur not gonna confess to me againa re you? _

_ or like, propose to me? right? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ No fuck you _

_ that was like a high school crush  _

_ get over it _

**_VErnon_ **

_ nah _

_ u used to have a crush on mee~ _

_ did u want us to kiss kiss? _

**_Boo!_ **

_ keep this up and I'll give you a kick kick in the balls _

_ Or maybe i should send screenshots of this and send them to Hao _

_ I'm sure he can handle ur annoying ass _

**_VErnon_ **

_ fuck you _

_ dont _

_ i swear _

**_Boo!_ **

_ whatever _

_ I'll message you when we land _

_ i swear if you bring up this topic again any time during my stay in LA im telling your mom you had birthday sex on your 18th bday _

_ it's not true but she'll believe me _

_ you know she will _

  
  
  


Vernon then sends the mouthless emoji and a bunch of sparkly hearts and Seungkwan smiles. "I got us a place. I'll text you when I'm out of the airport?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol nods.

"Great!" Seungcheol says and Seungkwan smiles.

"Also it's a food place. Not McDonalds. My friend's driving so I'll ask him for directions while he drives." Seungkwan says and Suengcheol nods. 

"Speaking of, I gotta double check our car for when we land." Seungcheol says and he pulls out his phone and starts typing away.

Seungkwan starts double checking for his stuff in his bag and he starts listing them off in his mind. His charger is there, earphones, powerbank, wet wipes, extra socks, and a wine stained shirt neatly folded on the edge of his bag. He smiles at it and then zips up his bag, turning to look at Mingyu who was looking out the dark sky.

"Is that a good idea? Staring out the window of a flying metal deathbox in the sky?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu smiles.

"It's okay. Looking at it now it looks just like a really dark night in an unlit place." Mingyu says and Seungkwan can't really see how that makes sense.

"I mean, I guess that's what's great about darkness, right? It's constant whether you're on land or high up in the clouds." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares. 

He realizes now that he's done a lot of staring in the twelve hour flight they've had but this one is different. The sudden deep and almost lyrical thing Mingyu just said really caught Seungkwan off guard but then he remembers who he's talking to. 

"I like that one song of yours. I don't know the title but it was a really great song and you were singing in the chorus of it, in between rapping." Seungkwan says and Mingyu turns to him, looking terrified, and just when Seungkwan's about to apologize, Mingyu's face starts to turn pink.

"Oh my God, are you  _ blushing _ ?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu covers his face.

"Nooo~ Oh my God, please don't talk about my songs like that." Mingyu says, his hands muffling his words, and Seungkwan can't help but laugh.

"What, are you shy about it?" Seungkwan teases and Mingyu's ears starts to turn a deep shade of pink.

"Oh wow. Okay. So you can hit on me for  _ ten whole hours _ and not once do you feel any kind of shame at all. But I say I like your song and you  _ blush _ ? Are you actually real?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu groans.

"Okay I know I seem cocky but I... I don't usually handle it well. Especially if it's about my songs." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles.

"Handle 'it well? What's it, then? Huh? What do you mean?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu lifts his coat by the collar and hides his head under it, hugging it close.

"Leave me alone!" Mingyu whines and Seungkwan laughs.

"Both of you keep quiet. You're gonna wake up some of the passengers." Seungcheol says in a hushed voice and Mingyu peaks out of his coat to give him a sordid look.

"We're about to land, Cheol. If anything, they should thank us for waking them up." Mingyu says in a dull tone and Seungcheol gives him a dirty look.

"You're twenty two mingyu, not twelve. And would you stop doing that to your coat! And sit properly." Seungcheol hisses and Mingyu fixes his coat on his shoulders and he grumbles as he sits up, leaning back on his chair.

"You saying something?" Seungcheol asks and Mingyu gives him one last dirty look before crossing his arms and looking out the window, muttering a low, " _ No _ ." 

Seungkwan watches as all of it happened and he can't help but smile at the two. 

"Do you think Mingyu acts like a baby so much because you baby him? Or do you baby him because he already acts like a baby?" Seungkwan asks Seungcheol and Mingyu turns to him, his face looking like Seungkwan just gave Seungcheol his most precious secret and then he frowns.

"I can't believe this. You two are ganging up on me now? This is bullying. I'm being  _ bullied _ . I feel so attacked right now." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares.

"Does that answer your question?" Seungcheol says besides him and Seungkwan nods.

"Pretty much, yeah. I'm sorry you have to deal with him everyday. At least you get holiday breaks, right?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu hits his arm.

"I'm gonna tweet about this, y'know. Tell everyone I'm being attacked." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to Seungcheol.

"Yeah, I get long holiday breaks when he's on break but I just stay with my family. And my family is friends with his family. And if I'm on a break..." Seungcheol trails off and he motions for Mingyu with his eyes.

" _ Hey! _ I am well behaved, okay! Your parents love me." Mingyu says and Suengkwan ignores him.

"I'm so sorry. If you ever want to like, hang out sometimes so you can vent about him, just hit me up." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol smiles, nodding.

"Hey, I already told you he's taken. Boyfriend since high school, remember?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan ignore him.

"Oh yeah! You can bring your boyfriend, too! I'd love to meet him." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol smiles.

"I'm sure you two will get along well." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan asks why.

"Don't! Wonwoo's evil. Wonwoo always mess with me, I swear. He seems nice but he's evil!" Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles at Seungcheol.

"Oh, we're  _ definitely _ gonna get along well." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol laughs. 

"He's gonna be waiting for us in L.A., actually!" Seungcheol says and Mingyu lets out a loud " _ What?!" _

"He's here?! I thought he was in New York? Cheol please, let's go back. Or book me a different hotel, please." Mingyu starts pleading and Seungkwan wonders what this Wonwoo could have possible done for Mingyu to actually want to leave.

"Stop being a brat. Wonwoo's just teasing, you know that." Seungcheol says and Mingyu groans.

"Cheol, he kept calling my hotel room when we were in Tokyo a month ago and he kept speaking in japanese! I panicked and called you and then he picks up! I  _ cried _ !" Mingyu says and Seungkwan covers his mouth as he starts speaking even louder than normal. Which was saying something. 

"Can I please meet him.  _ Please _ . I want to get his autograph." Seungkwan says and Mingyu grabs his wrist and pulls his hand off his mouth.

"Hey, why aren't you asking for  _ my _ autograph? He's just some big shot businessman or something, I don't know." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to Seungcheol.

"He handles the Korean branch of a cosmetic company. They've branched out in a lot of countries over the years and now they let Wonwoo handle start up branches and then lets him present like, good new countries to branch out? I'm not sure. But that's why he was in New York and that's why he's in L.A. too." Seungcheol says the last part towards Mingyu and Mingyu groans.

"You guys act like you're actually in a long distance relationship but you guys see each other more than we see our family." Mingyu says and Seungkwan hits his chest with the back of his hand.

"Would you rather they don't see each other? That's not a nice thing to say, Mingyu." Seungkwan says and Mingyu pouts.

"He's  _ mean _ ." Mingyu says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.

"I'll tell him to take it easy on you for now." Seungcheol says and Mingyu sighs.

"He's a bit too much sometimes but he babies Mingyu more than I do." Seungcheol says to Seungkwan in a hushed voice and Seungkwan smiles.

"Were you three close since high school?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol nods.

"Mingyu and I have been friends since even before the start of high school. But I met Wonwoo when he helped Mingyu from these two idiots in his class." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan looks over at Mingyu.

"Were you a lanky skinny dude back in high school?" Seungkwan asks Mingyu and Mingyu nods.

"You'd think his height would keep people away, right? Make them steer clear of him. But it just made him a bigger target." Seungcheol teases and Mingyu smiles softly.

"Yeah. Both Wonwoo and Seungcheol would tell me to fight back but one time I did, the guy's nose starts bleeding and I cried." Mingyu says and Seungcheol laughs.

"Oh! I remember that! Wonwoo was so proud of you that day." Seungcheol says and Mingyu gives him a look again.

"He was laughing at me, Cheol. Right at my face." Mingyu says and Seungcheol shrugs.

"He was, yes. But he did say you did a great job." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan smiles as the two starts bickering again. 

Seungkwan laughs as the two keeps throwing out random stories on top of each other and Seungkwan can't help but feel a bit sad. Sad that, in a way, their little liminal space is about to disappear. They're about to go back to the real world again.


	9. ARRIVAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO  
> SO they finally land and in a way, this is like the first ending lmao  
> I'll explain more in the endnotes so happy reading!!  
> =D
> 
> Update:
> 
> MY DUMBASS REALLY DID THAT? OH MY GOD. I'm SO so sorry for those who were confused by the previous update. I have no idea how those two chapters slipped my mind tbh but yeah.   
> END NOTES UPDATED AS WELL

When the plane starts to descend, Seungkwan pretends to believe that Mingyu was actually scared. Not that he needs an excuse to hold his hand, or anything, but Seungkwan feels better that they can both not admit that they want to hold hands. And when the plane finally landed, Seungkwan tries to not look as disappointed as he feels. He smiles at Mingyu as a few people claps and Mingyu smiles back. Neither of them bothering to take their hands back. 

Seungcheol asks them to wait out the people first, He goes to his phone and Seungkwan fixes up his bag. Mingyu sits up straight, fixes his coat, wears his face mask and hat, and turns to Seungkwan to fix Seungcheol's jacket on him. Seungkwan tries to give him a glare but fails when Mingyu smiles at him. Seungkwan slaps his hands away and turns to his bag again and that's when Seungcheol tells them to get up. There were still a lot of people getting their bags out and idling inside so Seungcheol helps Seungkwan with his bag and gives him a brief hug.  
"See you in an hour." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan thanks him and nods.   
Mingyu stares at him, not really smiling but not frowning as well. He gives Seungkwan one last look and then he pulls him in for a hug. Seungkwan has never felt as small as he felt when Mingyu pulls his face to his shoulder. Seungkwan laughs a bit and he really doesn't know why. He pushes Mingyu away and sees him frowning.  
"Good God, you're clingy," Seungkwan says and Mingyu just stares.  
"Alright, alright. See you later. I'll see you in a couple of days, too." Seungkwan says and he pushes Mingyu towards Seungcheol. Seungcheol gives him another smile and he waves as he pulls Mingyu towards the aisle. Seungkwan watches as they walk down the aisle and he smiles as Mignyu turns one last time. 

Then he disappears from Seungkwan's line of sight. 

Seungkwan sits down on his seat by the aisle again and pulls out his phone.

**_VErnon_ **  
_are you out yet_  
_dude_  
_hello?_  
_the airport has a wifi seungkwan_  
_are you still with Mingyu_  
_tell him I love him_  
_but like_  
_no homo_

Seungkwan laughs and sees the timestamp of the messages being sent almost ten minutes ago. 

**_Boo!_ **  
_I'm about to come out_  
_what are you wearing_  
_also you can tell him yourself_

**_VErnon_ **  
_WHAT_  
_LDBVLASDUBVOWRFFDKJBKFJALGALSHFLAS WHTA_  
_SEUNGKWAN_  
_ARE YOU GONNA COE OUT WITH MINGYU?!!?!?!_  
_FUCK_  
_DUDE I LOOK FUCKING UGLY_  
_IM WEARING THE WORST POSIBLE THING TO WEAR TO MEET MINGYU_  
_OHMYGOD_

**_Boo!_ **  
_stfu_  
_what are you wearing please_  
_im tired_

**_VErnon_ **  
_pink beanie green shirt and sweatpants_

**_Boo!_ **  
_i'm surprised you're not wearing shorts_

**_VErnon_ **  
_I saw supposed to_  
_but my knees got cold_

**_Boo!_ **  
_signs of aging_

**_VErnon_ **  
_fuck you_  
_you're older than i am_

**_Boo!_ **  
_alright im heading out_  
_im wearing a denim jacket and black pants_  
_you know my bag too_

**_VErnon_ **  
_okaaay_

  
Seungkwan pockets his phone and starts walking down the aisle. a few stewardesses were standing by the plane door and he smiles as they bow and thank the passengers for flying with them. Seungkwan smiles, move down the corridor and follows the people walking with him from the same flight. Seungkwan looks around, taking in the sight of a new airport, and thinks about taking a few photos but then decides against it for some reason. He walks on ahead and sighs. He follows a bunch of arrows telling him where to go, hoping his English doesn't fail him now, and he ends up in an exit opening up to what looks like the lobby of the airport. He looks around, seeing a bunch of people waiting by the exit, and he tries to search for Vernon somewhere in the crowd. He tries to look past the signs other people were holding up but he stops and smiles at one sign with just "BOO" written in huge, bold, bright blue letters. Seungkwan pulls out his phone again and takes a video as he walks up to him. Vernon's face breaks into a huge smile when he sees him and he starts waving his board around. Seungkwan laughs at him and then ends the video before running up to him. Vernon does, too, and he pockets his phone before he and Vernon reunite with a hug. 

Everything that's happened in his flight made him forget about why he was on this trip in the first place. He hears Vernon laugh as he hugs him tightly and Seungkwan laughs.  
"Oh my God. You're _here_. You're _actually here_!" Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs. He feels like crying and laughing at the same time. He pulls back and he stares at Vernon's laughing face.  
"Yeah. You have no idea what I had to go through to get here." Seungkwan says nd Vernon laughs.  
"You have to tell me _everything_. And I mean _every single thing_." Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"Yeah. But uh, we need to go. The food place I told you about. Come on." Seungkwan says and Vernon nods. He smiles and yawns before leading Seungkwan out of the airport.

On their way to the car, Seungkwan asks Vernon what the place is called and where it is and Vernon gives him the details. And then he tells him to call him Hansol here. Seungkwan stares and he just shrugs and nods. He messages Seungcheol about the details and he receives a thumbs up almost immediately. Then he says they'll be there in half an hour and Seungkwan locks his phone. Vernon leads them to his car and Seungkwan throws his bag on the back seat before seating up front and buckling his seat belt. 

On their way out of the parking lot, Vernon tells him about how excited his mom is to see him again and how they've been preparing Korean food for a few days now just for him. Seungkwan laughs because he knows they're just using him as an excuse to make more Korean food but he lets it slide. Vernon then asks if he wants to book a hotel after the concert so they won't have to drive to the concert and get stuck in traffic going out of the venue and Seungkwan laughs at the thought.  
"What?" Vernon asks and Seungkwn shakes his head.  
"Nothing. Don't freak out okay? But we're gonna meet Mingyu there." Seungkwan says and Vernon grins.  
"Do you think he'll sign my shirt? Would it be okay to ask him to sign my shirt?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan shrugs.  
"I'm sure he'd love to. Just don't go full fan mode in front of him, okay? He's a bit on edge since the article thing earlier." Seungkwan says and Vernon nods.  
"Speaking of, It's like, five A.M. here. What were you doing up two hours ago?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon shrugs.  
"Stuff." Vernon says and Seungkwan turns to stare at him.  
"So it's not Minghao related?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon grins.  
"I knew it." SSeungkwan says and Vernon laughs.

Vernon drives on, laughing as he listens to Seungkwan telling him about what happened. He told him about boarding the plane, seeing Mingyu about to die in his seat, holding his hand (which had Vernon screaming in his ear), and then Vernon pulling over at the side of the road to watch Seungkwan's video of Mingyu sleeping. Seungkwan plays the video and smiles at Mingyu chewing in his sleep. The video had Seungkwan smiling like an idiot and he's glad Vernon didn't say much when he catches him staring at the video when he was asking something. Vernon then drives on and they reached the place after a few more minutes of laughing together about Seungkwans flight. 

When they get there, Vernon asks him to get a table and Seungkwan asks him to get him coffee. Anything to eat as long as he has coffee. Vernon laughs at him and nods, leaving Seungkwan to looks for a table by himself. Seungkwan finds a table at the side of the counter, a booth big enough for six people and he sits down and groan. He closes his eyes for a while and leans back on his seat. After a few minutes of actually resting his body, he hears Vernon waking him up.   
"So. For today I was thinking it should be like a rest day. Get you adjusted to L.A., you know? And tomorrow will be sightseeing. Then the next day will be the day before the concert so I'm thinking we book a room close to the venue and get ready there so we can go tot he concert early and then we can stay there after the concert." Vernon says and Seunkwan nods. Vernon then gave him a long look and sighs.   
"You're not even listening, are you?"   
"I am! I was. I heard everything up until the rest day." Seungkwan admits and Vernon laughs.   
"You need your coffee." Vernon says and he looks over the counter.   
"I need eight cups of coffee compacted into one cup. And I kind of want to eat eggs? I have no idea why." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs.   
"You have no idea how much I missed you," Vernon says and Seungkwan smiles up at Vernon.  
"I missed you too. Six months is far too long." Seungkwan says and Vernon nods. 

And then a gorgeous guy comes up their table.

"Sorry to bother you, but, um... Are you Boo Seungkwan?" The guy said in Korean and Seungkwan stares at him and then at Vernon and he watches Vernon look at him and then back at the guy.  
"I, uh- I'm his. I mean _him_! I'm him. Seungkwan. I'm Seungkwan." Seungkwan says and the guy smiles. And Seungkwan feels his mind start to malfunction. 

The guy was wearing a sleek black coat that compliments his skin and his stark black hair seems even darker than his coat. He pushes back his glasses up his nose and runs a hand over his slightly disheveled, pushed back hair and Seungkwan stares as he breathes out a laugh, looking at the other side of the room. Seungkwan stares at him for a couple more seconds before he follows his gaze on the corner of the room. The very first thing Seungkwan sees is his coat folded on top of the table. The second one he noticed was Seungcheol smiling up at him. He waves at Seungkwan and Seungkwan breaks into a wide smile as he waves back. And the last thing he notices is the guy next to Seungcheol, curling in on himself and looking smaller than Seungcheol with his hat hung low and his black face mask still on. Seungcheol nudges him with his elbow and he lifts his head. Seungkwan watches as he raises his head and his eyes come out from under his hat. His gaze immediately locks with Seungkwan and Seungkwan watches as he smiles behind the mask. 

"Your prince awaits." The guy said and Seungkwan feels Vernon's hand gripping his wrist.  
"Dude _holy shit. Is that_ -" Vernon then places a hand over his mouth and leans in over the table, whispering, "is that _Kim fucking Mingyu_?" Seungkwan nods and Vernon slams his head on the table. Loudly.  
"Oh, I am so gonna enjoy breakfast." The guy said and Seungkwan stands up. He walks around the table and grabs Vernon by the back of his shirt and pulls him up on his feet.  
"You know you're embarrassing yourself in front of Mingyu." Seungkwan says and Vernon shakes his hand off and grabs him back. Seungkwan watches the guy walk to Seungcheol's table and Seungkwan pulls Vernon's hand off his.  
"Okay. Okay, shit. I'm cool. Right. Let's go." Vernon said and he takes a deep breath. Seungkwan then walks towards their table and he can't help but smile when Seungcheol stands up and offers him his coat back.  
"I believe this is yours." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan takes off Seungcheol jacket and hands it over to him.   
"How long have you guys been here?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol shrugs.  
"We got here about five minutes ahead of you guys but HE wanted to stare at you more from a distance." The other guy said pointing at Mingyu and Mingyu groans as he lowers his head on the table.   
"Seungkwan, this is Wonwoo. He's having a little too much fun making Mingyu's life miserable so please don't add up to that." Seungcheol says and Seungcheol asks Wonwoo to scoot over the seat and the two of them smile at each other.  
"I've heard a lot about you. And it's only been like, fifteen minutes since they've been here so that's saying something." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs. He then feels Vernon tugs the sleeves of his shirt.  
"Oh right, uhm. This is the friend I was talking about, Vernon. He's a huge fan. He's trying his best not to cry right now, I think." Suengkwan says and he feels Vernon pinch his sides.  
"It's nice to meet you all." Vernon says and he bows. Seungcheol asks them to sit and Seungkwan sat right next to Mingyu and Vernon grabs a chair from the table next to theirs and he sits on the edge of the table.

  
Their breakfast starts off a bit awkward. There's still this sort of uncomfortable weight hanging around them as they talked but Seungcheol has a way of talking that makes them feel it less. Seungkwan listens as Seungcheol spoke and he feels a hand over his under the table. He turns to Mingyu and Mignyu was looking down on the table. Seungkwan rolls his eyes and flips his hand so Mingyu can hold his hand properly. The action must've caught Mingyu off guard cause he tenses up and Seungkwan ignores him trying to look at him.

When their food was served, Vernon asks the server to follow up on his and Seungkwan's orders. He nods, checks the receipt Vernon has, and he smiles before walking away. Seungkwan said it's okay for them to start eating but Seungcheol insists on waiting. Mingyu then takes off his hat and mask and puts them in his coat pockets and Seungkwan hears someone audibly gasp. 

And it was Vernon.

"Oh my God. It's actually him." Vernon says in English and Seungkwan can't help but laugh. The other start laughing too and Vernon must've realized what he just did. He turns completely pink and starts stuttering out apologies.  
"Sorry. It's just... I'm a huge fan. I love your music so much. I've been listening to you since I saw your SoundCloud account and I've been a fan ever since." Vernon says and Seungkwan nods.  
"Oh, wow. His SoundCloud? That was about a year before he even debuted." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan nods.  
"He would not shut up about it. Honestly, I feel kind of stupid not knowing him in the airplane since he's all Vernon ever talks about most times." Seunngkwan says and Vernon groans.  
"Oh my God don't _tell them that!_ " Vernon says and Seungcheol and Wonwoo laugh.   
"I appreciate your support. I don't know that many fans who've been supporting me even before my debut so thank you." Mingyu says, smiling at Vernon, and Vernon stares and he starts to blush from the neck up to his ears.  
"Please don't break him. I wouldn't know how to drive us to their house." Seungkwan says and everyone laughs. 

  
"You guys are going to the concert right?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan nods.  
"He flew me in here just so we can _'experience a milestone in Kim Mingyu's career.'_ It's his first concert outside Korea, right?" Seungkwan asks and both Wonwoo and Seungcheol nods with smiles on their faces.  
"Seungkwan please shut up. _Oh my God._ " Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"What? It's true! He got us V.I.P standing tickets. Hopefully, my legs won't give out during the concert." Seungkwan says and everyone laughs.  
"Do you guys want backstage passes?" Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan turns to Vernon who looks like he's about to explode.  
" _Oh my fucking God_ , what?" Vernon whisper yells and Seungcheol laughs.   
"We usually have passes for family and stuff but since our parents won't be able to make it to the first concert, I figured maybe you'd want them," Seungcheol says and Seungkwan turns to Vernon again.  
"Do you want them?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon looks like he's about to start crying.  
"I really want them. I _really_ do. But I don't think we can accept those. We already have tickets to the fan meeting the next day." Vernon says and Seungkwan did not know that.   
"You got us _what_?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon laughs.  
"I'm sorry okay! I just wanted to meet him! If I had known you'd meet him on your plane and would get us like, this exclusive breakfast with him, I wouldn't have bought them! I would've flown to Korea just so I can _fly_ with you!" Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"You're idol cries when the plane takes off," Seungkwan says and Mingyu tugs on his hand.   
"Hey. That's a secret!" Mingyu says and Vernon shrugs.  
"It's totally understandable. Airplanes are dangerous." Vernon says with a straight face and Mingyu beams.  
"See! _He_ gets it!" Mingyu says and everyone laughs.  
"I wonder why." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan smiles.

  
"Oh, That reminds me. You should definitely listen to Vernon's songs. He's been making songs too! He can rap." Seungkwan says and Vernon grabs his arms.  
"Oh my god, Seungkwan. Please shut up." Vernon pleads and Seungkwan laughs. He pulls out his phone and starts looking for the songs Vernon has sent him.  
"I remember him making a verse for one of your songs. Was that Trauma? or I can't see the end?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon groans.  
"Oh? You did?" Mingyu asks and Vernon drops his head on the table.  
" _Oh my God_." Vernon says and Seungkwan copies the link to both of the songs and sends them to Seungcheol.  
"You made a verse for both songs?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo leans over to check his phone.  
"Please don't listen to it. _Oh my God. Seungkwan!_ " Vernon pleads and Seungcheol pockets his phone.   
"Didn't you say you're gonna start auditions for new trainees?" Wonwoo asks Seungcheol and Seunghceol nods.  
"Yeah. The company said they'll start sorting through applications in a month."  
"Oh my God Seungkwan what's happening?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan laughs.  
"Should we take this as his audition tape?" Seungcheol asks and Vernon grips Seungkwan's arms harder.  
"He'll think about it. I have his dancing videos too if you want." Seungkwan says and he yelps when Vernon digs his fingers in his arms.  
_"Shut up!."_ Vernon hisses and everyone laughs as Seungkwan tries to shake off Vernon's grip on him. Their food comes in right after and everyone digs in as soon as the server leaves their table with a smile.

Seungkwan doesn't know why his hand felt heavy leaving Mingyu's under the table but Mingyu's gaze on him as he does so just adds even more weight to it. He turns to Mingyu and smiles and then he grabs for his coffee and gulps it down. Yeah, it's hot, yeah, it sort of hurts his throat. But it's a great distraction from Mingyu. When he turns his gaze from Mingyu, he feels eyes on him as he eats. He glances up and sees Seungcheol and Vernon talking and Wonwoo looking back and forth between Mignyu and him. Seungkwan catches his gaze and Wonwoo smiles at him. 

Their breakfast lasted for more than an hour. Fifteen minutes of it is the actual eating and the rest is them exchanging stories at first, Vernon clicking with Suengcheol in a heartbeat and they start cracking jokes together. Seungkwan also gets a front seat of how Wonwoo teases Mingyu endlessly. He bombards him questions about how he feels meeting a long time fan and then when Mingyu answers, he flips his answer and makes him sound arrogant. Which would make Mignyu whine. And then he'd tell Seungcheol about it and Seungcheol would tell Wonwoo to keep it down and Wonwoo would kiss his cheek. And then he'd go back to torturing Mingyu. 

All in all, it was weird as fuck. 

Seungkwan feels like his world is crashing in on itself and he can't help but feel like he's watching it from afar. He laughs at every joke and he adds what he can whenever he can. He squeezes back when Mingyu holds his hands tighter even though he has no idea how their hands end up together under the table again. But he doesn't care. He realizes that it's like he's living in some sort of in-between world again where his reality is folding in onto his liminal universe with Mingyu. And he hates how he knows how temporary it is.

Just like everything good in his life.

Seungkwan seems to be notified when Wonwoo's phone rings.  
"That's our cue." Wonwoo says and he and Seunghceol share a look. And then the two of them look over at Mingyu.  
"It's okay. We should go." Mingyu says and Seungcheol nods. Mingyu squeezes his hand but still refuses to look at Seungkwan.  
"It was nice meeting you two. I'll go ahead and get the car." Seungcheol says and he stands up. Vernon gets up as well and eh claps Seungkwan's back a couple of times.  
"I'm gonna go order take out." Vernon says and he walks away from their table and walks along with Seungcheol.   
"Just call me up when you're free? Okay? I'll see you at your concert." Seungkwan says and Mingyu smiles.   
"Don't worry. I'll make sure you guys can meet and hang out." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan sees him smiling at him. Seungkwan smiles back and bows his head as he thanks him.   
"Go follow Seungcheol to the car. I'll fix something up with Seungkwan." Wonwoo says and Mingyu frowns.  
"Come on you big baby. Don't make me ground you." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan stands up, pulling Mingyu by the hand.  
"Go. You have superstar things to do. And I need my beauty sleep." Seungkwan says and Mignyu groans as he stands up. He pulls out his hat and face mask and Seungkwan helps him fix up his face mask. Mingyu gives him one last smile from behind his mask and Seungkwan smiles as he pushes him away. He sits down again and he watches Mingyu as he catches Vernon on his way back to the table. The two of them speaking to each other and Seungkwan wants to get a photo. but he knows better than to do so.

"You already have Seungcheol's number, right?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan nods.   
"Okay. I'll get your number from him then, I that okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan nods again.  
"Seungkwan, I'm gonna be really honest with you, okay? And I won't mind if you think it's a bit rude." Wonwoo starts and Seungkwan leans back in his seat.  
"I don't fully trust you yet. You're nice and it seems like Mingyu likes you, so I won't pull him back." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan watches as Wonwoo turns to look over Mingyu and Vernon and he sees him smile at them as they wave at him.  
"But if I find out you're lying, or if you screw Mingyu over in any way at all. I will make sure you'll regret it." Wonwoo says, still smiling at Mingyu, and then he turns and gives Seungkwan a look Seungkwan will never forget. He's pretty sure he's never been as terrified of a man as he is now.   
"I understand. I can assure you I don't mean any harm to Mingyu." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo nods and smiles at him.  
"You ready to go?" Vernon asks, walking up to their table, and Seungkwan nods.  
"Yeah. Wonwoo's just asking about our schedule. It's okay now. Right?" Seungkwan asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"Yeah. Let's go head out together." Wonwoo says and the two of them get up and they all head out of the room.

  
They got out of the restaurant and he sees a white van in front. The door opens and Seungcheol's smiling from the driver's seat as Mingyu reaches his had out in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. Both of them smile and Wonwoo says one last goodbye before getting in the passenger's seat. Seungkwan says his last goodbye and he sighs as Wonwoo closes the door. He watches them drive away and he hears Vernon sigh as well.

  
"Want to go for a drive for a while? Plug your phone in the car and we can like, scream out lyrics. Like always." Vernon asks and Seungkwan turns to him and sighs.  
"You know me so well." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs.  
"That's what the take out was for." Vernon says and they laugh. Vernon wraps his arm around Seungkwan's shoulder and he pulls him along towards the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> initially, this is where the fic would have ended. But i decided it'd be better to see the next few days of their trip so i added more (also i just really love writing boo idk i think maybe im having too much fun but yeah adlkhyfvkjashbf
> 
> There are three more chapters coming up and just to give you guys a hint the chapter titles would be
> 
> Day1 to 3  
> Concert Day  
> and  
> Departure 2.0
> 
> i guess you can sort off see where this is going but i'm sure you can't guess the end lmao  
> anyways  
> thank you so much for the positive feedbacks for this fic. Boogyu is such a soft and wholesome ship because they're just softest babies so i may write them again someday adjfvakhsdbakjsbd
> 
> updates will be a bit slow because my thesis will be passed Feb 06 and OTYMNL is Feb8 so KAJVFKAVFKAHVFKHLASV
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A HAPPY 2020
> 
> UPDATE: ITS 11PM OF JAN 7 
> 
> SO YEAH, AGAIN, IM A DUMBASS. AND AGAIN, I AM SO SO SORRY. I promise I will make this fic a lot more HAPPIER than I initially intended it to be just to make it into you guys. Thank you for understanding and I am so sorry an ugly ass bitch like me did this AOJSJSNSJS hopefully I don't embarrass myself like this again. TT-TT


	10. L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is reminded what he's really supposed to be here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I AM SO SORRY FOR MAAKING YALL WAIT FOR THIS FOR SO LONG BUT UH....   
> THIS CHAPTER, IS WHAT THE KIDS THESE DAYS CALL AS A
> 
> filler chapter (*´∇｀*)
> 
> please don't attack me I saved up a LOT for the last few chapters LMAO
> 
> Happy reading uwu

  
  
  


Seungkwan flops down his bed, for three more nights at least, and he groans at how fucking tired he is. Vernon wasn't kidding when he said they're gonna cover as much L.A. experience as they can before Seungkwan leaves and Seungkwan did not expect Vernon to mean that he's gonna try surfing, roller skating, and beach night camping all in just one day. And that's not even  _ all _ they did today. So he takes a bath and prays that Vernon was only joking about the sunburn.

  
  
  


Seungkwan's thankful he was easy on him yesterday, letting him sleep till noon after they got to their house and then they ate lunch when he woke up, talked to Vernon's family because he really did miss all of them. Seungkwan remembers how half his childhood was spent in their house and the other half was on his own. He thanks them for letting him stay for a while and he answers every question they ask about 'back home'. 

After that, Vernon asked him if he was okay for a little drive and Seungkwan figured that going out would be better than staying in for now so he agreed and he and Vernon just drove around, the windows down and their music turned up. Vernon even suggested buying take out and Seungkwan agreed only if its food he can't get in Korea. 

And so far, it's the highlight of his first day in L.A. Vernon driving, drinking his milkshake, as Seungkwan sings out loud along with the music holding a take out box of chilli cheese fries in one hand and an unopened burrito in the other as his impromptu mic. The memory is safely tucked in his mind and his phone and he was only half sorry for not being able to eat when they got back to their house. 

  
  
  


The next morning was Vernon going all out. Waking Seungkwan up at six in the morning to go to a beach and Seungkwan stared at him for a good five seconds to check if he's joking but his mind registers Vernon's swimming trunks in hand so he gets up and asks ten minutes to get ready.

Usually Seungkwan would make a fuss about it and say he can live without ever experiencing whatever it is that needs to happen at six in the fucking morning. But over the years he learned that there are a lot of things he can live without doing but it's always just a few moments that he gets to spend with Vernon ever since they moved so he learned never to focus on what they're doing but rather on the fact that he's doing it with him. 

But sitting on a surfboard on the shore with Vernon telling him how to 'dig through a wave'? And how to always keep your knees 'bouncy'? 

Seungkwan just admits defeat and swims out into the ocean on top of a surfboard and he just watches Vernon from where he was. He did try to 'catch' a wave to show that he did listen to Vernon and Seungkwan already called it a victory just by successfully standing on the surfboard so everyone wins. 

After that Vernon brings him in a very... Vernon place. 

And by that Seungkwan means that it's a vegan shawarma shop that offers rainburrito(because the veggies are the color of the rainbow) and the dining area of the place has an array of tables and chairs. Like, no table is alike and no chair is, too. And it's such a cool thing to see for Seungkwan and seeing that some customers were very tourist looking with their sunglasses, cameras, and tie dye polo shirts, other customers were wearing rushguards, others were still wet, and Seungkwan's sure one of the guys in the back was barefoot. 

Thankfully, the two of the fall on the middle category. Changed into shorts with Seungkwan wearing a T-shirt and Vernon wearing a sleeveless shirt and both of them wearing sandals. Seungkwan kind of likes the morning heat hear. It hot but not the uncomfortable kind of hot. And being fresh out of the showers makes the heat feel even more nice on his still damp hair. Vernon orders for them, Seungkwan knows that Vernon know's him enough to know what he'd like, and Seungkwan chooses a seat inside instead of the seats outside under huge bright red parasols, but he chose a table by the window with a great view of the beach. 

"So I ordered four half orders so you get to taste as much as you can. and afterwards we're going to the beachwalk since i know you're gonna fill half of your suitcase with souvenirs." Vernon says as he sat down and Seungkwan huffs since he can't really argue with it. 

"I feel like I should've brought a camera." Seungkwan says and Vernon shrugs.

"We have phones. And you're not really the type to use those bigass cameras anyways." Vernon says and a staff member comes over and placed a pitcher of ice cold water on their table along with a couple of glasses. 

"I guess. I just feel like i should be documenting this more." Seungkwan says, grabbing for the blue glass and pouring himself some water.

"Well, I've got his whole day planned out and you have nothing to worry about but to take as many pictures as you like. But I gotta ask if there is something you wanna do here. I'm sure you've researched some things." Vernon says as he pours himself some water too and Seungkwan thinks for a while. 

"Tomorrow we're just gonna drive to the hotel room near the venue and like. hang out around the area. Then the next day is the concert. then after that is your last day and after that you're going back home." Vernon says and Seungkwan nods.

"What if you tell my mom you lost me and I just stay here for a while longer?" Seungkwan jokes and Vernon laughs.

"I am more scared of your mom than I am of you so no way. I'll carry you to your seat if I have to." Vernon answers and Seungkwan laughs. 

  
  


After that Vernon did drag Seungkwan around the boardwalk and Seungkwan did try to stop himself from buying too much. By sunset, Vernon brings him back to the car where he leaves his pile of souvenirs in the backseat of Vernon's car and he takes out the blankets they brought earlier. They met up with Vernon's mom and sister back by the beach and Seungkwan smiles at their little makeshift campfire. Seungkwan asks if they're even allowed to do that and Vernon's mom just laughed and said, "We'll know if someone tries to kick us out." 

Vernon's dad came with a couple of coolers at hand and he sets them down behind where they're seated. Seungkwan turns to see what's inside and it's like they brought their dinner here by the ocean.

So Seungkwan thinks Vernon's right. he doesn't need a huge DSLR camera to remember this. Actually, Seungkwan thinks he really doesn't even need the photos he has in his phone right now. He's pretty sure none of what happened today will ever leave his memory. And seeing the sunrise and sunset by the ocean is like a bookmark for it in his mind. He's seen some pretty impressive sunsets back home but this? The vivid colors that look like the sun cracked and it's colors are seeping out into the clouds and the sea and the sand. Everything is just a different shade of the same bright purple-orange kind of color that Seungkwan can't even begin to explain. And this time he didn't take a photo because he knows that won't do it justice. So he films it on his phone. The sun setting in the corner, the waves softly crashing onto the shore at the bottom of his screen, a few seagulls flying by, screaming, which Vernon mimics impressively well which had all of them laughing. Seungkwan ends the video and places his phone back in his bag to keep it away from the damp sand and he turns his attention back on now. 

He thanks Vernon's parents for coming all the way here for a nice bonfire dinner, thanks Vernon's mom for the food, and he laughs at how Vernon asks him to stop acting nice in front of his parents. Seungkwan laughs and flicks a bit of sand on Vernon's legs and Seungkwan laughs along when Vernon stands up and starts shaking his shorts to get rid of the sand. 

They spent quite some time there, just sitting and feeling the cool breeze, before they decided to pack up and head back. Seungkwan's a little glad the Vernon looks as tired as he is because he sort of feels a bit out of shape from  _ everything _ they've done today. Vernon's dad even asked if Vernon wants to just leave the car for tonight and they can all ride in the van but Vernon swears he's okay to drive so they split up. The ride back was quiet but seungkwan can feel this sort of static around him. He tells as much to vernon and Vernon just told him it's probably just his skin tightening due to the sunburn he's definitely gonna have and Seungkwan pinches his arm for saying so. 

They eventually reach their house and Vernon asks Seungkwan if he wants to sleep with him in his room tonight and Seungkwan agrees. So after he takes a bath, and exaggeratedly covers himself with lotion, Seungkwan heads on over to Vernon's room only to see him sitting on the floor in front of the door to his bathroom.

"You still haven't showered?" 

"Nope. But I'm gonna. Here." Vernon hands him his phone and he goes to his closet and grabs for his clothes before going inside the bathroom.

"Watch it." Vernon says and he closes the door. Seungkwan looks at his phone and finds the YouTube app open and a video Vernon watched already ended. Seungkwan reads the title of the video, and then the description, and then he blushes. He pressed on the replay button and he did his best not to smile when his face popped out in the video. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verkwan best bros I love them so much please


	11. L.A. DAY 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day before the concert finally comes and Vernon's plans may not have been what Seungkwan had thought they would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH PLEASE IM SORRY FOR ONLY PUTTING \\\THIS\\\ CONTENT OUT NOW BUT I THINK THE BUILD UP ISNT THAT BAD AKJBAKSJDBKAJS
> 
> ANYWAYS  
> HAPPY READING

Seungkwan stares at their hotel room for the night and he just... he doesn't really know how to react.

"You said you got us a room." Seungkwan says to Vernon who was walking around the room with his phone held up in front of him. He turns around with a huge smile on and he puts down his phone.   
"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who booked this room." Vernon says and he flops down on one of the beds. one of the two queen-sized beds.  
"What?" Seungkwan asks and they hear a knock on the door.  
"That would be them." Vernon says and Seungkwan drops his bag and walks to the door.   
"Who did you-" Seungkwan was cut off when he turns the knob and was forced back as the door pushes in.  
"You're here!" a loud voice says right over his ears as someone wraps around him. 

Yeah. Like literally just envelopes him. 

"Mingyu!" Someone whisper yells over what Seungkwan is assuming as Mingyu's shoulder and Mingyu's arms squeeze around Seungkwan's neck.  
"Hi." Mingyu says and Seungkwan raises his arms and pats Mingyu's back gently.  
"Hey." Seungkwan says and Mingyu lets go enough for him to smile at Seungkwan.  
"Shouldn't you be... Are you... Like... the concert's tomorrow." Seungkwan says, stupidly.   
"Don't worry, I keep him on schedule." Someone says behind Mingyu and Seungkwan peeked over his shoulder and sees Wonwoo smiling at him.   
"I don't have to do anything up until late afternoon. What do you guys have planned for today?" Mingyu asks and he peers down at Seungkwan with a smile. Seungkwan smiles and then his mind goes blank for a second and he wiggles himself out of Mingyu's arms.   
"I, uh... Vernon! We're gonna do something today, right?" Seungkwan asks, panicking. Vernon gives him one look from the bed and Seungkwan immediately sees when he realizes what Seungkwan was dealing with.  
"Uh. We were gonna go out and check the mall. What about you? Are you even allowed to get out?" Vernon asks Mingyu and Mingyu shrugs.  
"I mean. If he covers up and leaves the security team here then it's cool. I can handle him." Wonwoo says and he turns to Seungkwan. Seungkwan then turns to Vernon and sees him staring at him too. And Seungkwan's too scared to glance at Mingyu but he knows he's looking at him too.  
"Uh, you guys know I'm like the last person you should be asking about this. I'm just following him." Seungkwan says and he points at Vernon. Vernon and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Let me just get things sorted out. Stay here and don't go out until I get back, okay?" Wonwoo says the last part to Mingyu and Mingyu rolls his eyes and nods.  
"Don't worry. We'll keep him hostage for now." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo nods before heading out. 

Seungkwan grabs Mingyu's wrist and walks him inside the room.  
"You got us this room, didn't you?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu smiles.  
"Technically, I didn't. Cheol did." Mingyu says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  
"Where is he anyways?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu walks towards the window and looked down.  
"Handling stuff. You know, the concert and everything. That's why I have a babysitter." Mingyu says and Vernon laughs.   
"This is so weird." Vernon says and Seungkwan and Mingyu turn to him.   
"Sorry it's just- both of you in the same room is like a lucid dream for me." Vernon says and Mingyu laughs.  
"I don't see what you like about him, really. He's a manchild." Seungkwan says and Mingyu hits his arm lightly.  
"I wanted to thank you, by the way. Like, I'm really grateful for the support. And uh, I guess this is the best time to ask if you guys want backstage passes?" Mingyu says all of a sudden and Vernon looks like he stopped breathing.   
"Yes." Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"Call me selfish or whatever but yes." Vernon says and Mingyu laughs.   
"And uh... I did listen to your verses. Your sound cloud? And your verse in Trauma was so good." Mingyu says and Vernon's face just started doing random expressions as he tries to say something.  
"So we did a little something and..." Mingyu pulls out his phone and plays a song.

Seungkwan vaguely remembers the song and Mingyu's singing startles Seungkwan a bit. Like, right now, standing next to him in this hotel room that's probably worth 2 of Seungkwan's paychecks, wearing just a white shirt and blue denim jeans, holding out his phone and playing his own song. It's a bit too much for Seungkwan to process. But then he hears Vernon's voice and he turns as Vernon stands up and stares at Mingyu's phone. Vernon lifts his hands up his hair as he stares with his mouth open and then his verse ends right as Mingyu starts. 

"We had help in rearranging the song and with your permission, we'd like to post it? You can use a stage name if you want." Mingyu says and Vernon just stares at him. Seungkwan laughs and grabs Mingyu's phone to pause the song.  
"Give him a minute. I'm sure he's gonna say yes so just wait a bit." Seungkwan says and Mignyu smiles.  
"Oh my God." Vernon says and Seungkwan hands Mingyu's phone back.  
"Can I please have a copy? Can you give me one right now?" Mingyu nods and Vernon pulls out his phone with his shaky hands. That's when Seungkwan notices it.  
"Are you crying?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon lifts a hand up to his face and actually looked surprised when he feels his tears in his hand. Seungkwan walks up to him and hugs him as he laughs and cries at the same time.   
"Wait oh my God." Vernon says and he turns the two of them around, making Seungkwan face Mingyu.  
"I don't want him to see me cry." Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs. He smiles at Mingyu's confused face and he smiles.  
"He's fine. You're fine right?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon answers with barely distinguishable noises as Seungkwan rubs his back. The door then opens and Wonwoo walks in and stares at them.  
"Mingyu made him cry." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo crosses his arms and stares at Mingyu.  
"What did you do this time?" Wonwoo asks and Mingyu turns to him and then back to Suengkwan and back to Wonwoo again.   
"I didn't! Well... I guess I sort of did but like, I didn't mean to!" Mingyu defends and Seungkwan laughs. He hears Vernon laughing too and he pulls away enough to check on his face.  
"I told you not to cry in front of him!" Seungkwan teases him and Vernon laughs.  
"You never said that!" Vernon says, hitting Seungkwan's arm.  
"I take it the offer went well?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan nods.  
"Obviously he's gonna say yes." Seungkwan says and he turns Vernon to face the other two. He nods and started laughing as he wipes his face.  
"Yeah. This is just... My mind is just still processing everything. I'm still kind of not convinced that Mingyu's really here." Vernon says and all of them laughed.  
"Well, I'm not really affiliated with the whole entertainment business but Cheol was really impressed with it. Impressed with you. I think he wasn't kidding about you auditioning and stuff." Wonwoo says and Vernon lets out a shaky breath.  
"Okay. Both of you have to stop making him cry." Seungkwan says and he pulls Vernon in for another hug.   
"Everything's ready. We have up until late afternoon before Mingyu has to do anything." Wonwoo says and Vernon takes a deep breath and wipes his face.   
"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay. Let's go and pretend none of that happened." Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"We will on one condition." Mingyu says and Seunkwan watches as he smiles at Vernon.  
"You have to pick where we eat. Something not Korean. Please." Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.   
"Okay, okay. Do you guys like meat?" Vernon asks and Mingyu nods enthusiastically.   
"I'll eat anything but seafood." Wonwoo says and Vernon nods.  
"Okay. I know this one place but it's usually fully booked so let me just-" "Oh, don't worry about that." Wonwoo interrupts Vernon and they stare at him.  
"Just tell me the name and I'll handle it." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan stares. Oh to be an extremely attractive and extremely rich man.  
"Both of you stop staring at me like that." Wonwoo says and Mingyu laughs. Vernon walks up to Wonwoo and they head out of the room and Seungkwan double checks his phone, wallet, and room key before walking up to Mingyu who was waiting for him by the door.  
"Everything okay?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan nods.   
"Yeah. Everything's okay." Seungkwan says and he tries not to think too much about how Mingyu's hand just latches naturally onto his hand. 

Everything is not okay. Everything is so not okay.  
"I feel like I'm gonna explode." Seungkwan says and he groans as he rubs his stomach over his shirt.   
"Tell Cheol I'm not gonna be able to move until next week. And I might need you to carry me later back to the car." Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs, taking another bite of the steak.  
"I'm not doing any of that." Wonwoo says and he smiles as he runs his gaze around the table.  
"You guys look awful." Wonwoo says and he laughs to himself. Seungkwan watches as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and takes a photo of the three of them.   
"How are you okay? We had the same order and everything." Mingyu asks and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"Well, I didn't eat mine like I had a five-minute time limit like you guys did." Wonwoo says and he punctuates that by lifting another piece of his steak in his mouth and chewing happily in front of them.  
"You kids are adorable." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"You're like, a couple of years older than us." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo shrugs, still smiling.   
"Still." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs. 

They're in the restaurant Vernon had suggested and Seungkwan was just a bit impressed at how Wonwoo had gotten them a table even when he reserved for one not even thirty minutes before they came. And they even gave them one of the private tables and everything. The food was amazing and the place was so grand Seungkwan honestly would've felt underdressed if he didn't see half of the other people inside wearing clothes as casual as his. 

"Is he okay?" Mingyu asks Seungkwan by poking his arm and then pointing towards Vernon who was leaning back on his seat and staring at his empty plate.  
"Yeah. He gets like that when he eats too much." Seungkwan tells him and Wonwoo turns and watches Vernon too.  
"He looks like he's thinking about the meaning of existence." Wonwoo says and Mingyu giggles. Seungkwan taps Vernon's hand on the table and Vernon turns to him slowly.  
"You okay?" Seungkwan asks and Vernon turns to the rest of them around the table and smiles.  
"Yeah. Sorry." Vernon says and Wonwoo laughs.   
"Well, we still have time. Anywhere you wanna go?" Wonwoo asks Mingyu and Mingyu just shrugs and groans.   
"There's a beach not far away from here and it's not as crowded. We can walk around there if you want." Vernon suggests and Mingyu stares at him for a second and then turns to Wonwoo.  
"Okay. I guess we can." Wonwoo answers and Mingyu smiles.  
"Wear a mask and a cap, though." Wonwoo says and Vernon laughs.  
"What?" Wonwoo asks and Vernon shakes his head.  
"Sorry, it's just... I'm pretty sure his fans will still know it's him even with all that. I know I would." Vernon says and then he realizes what he just said and he flushes.  
"You would? That's kind of impressive." Wonwoo says, clearly a master of teasing everyone he knows, and Mingyu laughs.   
"What if you wear something too ugly that your fans would just think 'he'd never wear anything like that. that can't be him.'." Seungkwan suggests and Vernon nods.  
"That could work. I mean, no one believed that those pictures of him with orange hair were actually him until we saw the actual video." Vernon says and Seungkwan turns to Mingyu with a huge smile.  
"You had orange hair and you never told me?" Seungkwan says and he pulls out his phone.   
"I have my reasons." Mingyu says and Vernon looks sort of guilty for bringing it up.   
"He looked like those cheese puffs things. It was adorable. I loved that color on you." Wonwoo says and Mingyu frowns.  
"Oh? You actually looked pretty decent here." Seungkwan says when the photos popped up and Mingyu groans.  
"They should've gone with the styled hair more instead of the flat hairstyle." Wonwoo said and Vernon nods.   
"There was a whole argument about that on twitter actually. I think it looked awesome. Not everyone can pull off bright orange like that." Vernon says and Mignyu groans again.  
"Oh my God. Everyone, please stop.": Mingyu whines and Wonwoo laughs.   
"You should go light color again. The blonde suited you really nicely." Wonwoo says and Vernon nods.  
"Oh, i remember that. Vernon bleached his hair blonde, too." Seungkwan said and Vernon his arm.  
"Shut up." Vernon hisses and Seungkwan laughs. He pulls up the photo and showed it to Wonwoo and Mingyu. The photo was Vernon copying Mingyu's pose on one of his official photos and he edited them side by side.   
"Oh my God." Vernon said and he hid his face behind his hands.  
"Oh? You look really good with this hairstyle." Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods.  
"Okay let's change the topic, yeah? We're going to the beach, right?" Vernon says and everyone laughs. Wonwoo calls for a waiter and asks for the bill so they can head out after paying. 

The drive to the beach wasn't that long but it was long enough for Seungkwan to feel a bit weird. 

Wonwoo was driving and he asked Vernon to sit up front to help him with the directions which left Seungkwan with Mingyu in the backseat. Which was more than okay. Seungkwan has experience with this. But when Mingyu just started playing with his hand as he talks to him, almost like he's not even doing it on purpose and it's just something he does naturally, Seungkwan just froze and stares at that the entire time. And Not to mention how close they are in the middle of the back seat even though there's plenty of room on either side of them.   
"You okay?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan looks up at his face and finds him smiling.   
"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm uh... Yeah." Seungkwan says and he pulls back his hand.  
"You excited for tomorrow?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu takes a second to look up.  
"Tomorrow?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan laughs.   
"Your concert?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu smiles.  
"I kinda don't want to think about that." Mingyu says and he looks out the window.  
"Oh wow." Mingyu says and Seungkwan pulls out his phone and takes a sneaky photo. He pulls down his phone right as Mingyu turns and Seungkwan smiles.  
"What?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu narrows his eyes at him.  
"I saw that."   
"Saw what?"  
"I don't know. But I saw that." Mingyu says and they laugh. 

Wonwoo parked the car as close as he could to the beach and Seungkwan laughs as both Mingyu and Vernon takes off their shoes and socks and got out of the car to run to the sand. Wonwoo tells Seungkwan to do the same and Wonwoo waited for him as he does. So all four of them walk towards the sea with their phones out and their toes digging in the sand.  
"Should we ask Mingyu to wear a mask or something?" Seungkwan asks and Wonwoo smiles.  
"I heard someone saw Mingyu on a beach on the other side of L.A.." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan smiles.   
"Someone tweeted they saw him so it must be true." Vernon said and he winks at Seungkwan.   
"There's barely anyone here. And I doubt that old couple would know Mingyu." Wonwoo says and points at an old couple walking right where the sea laps at the sand.   
"You don't know that. My music is for all ages." Mingyu says and Seungkwan pinches his arm.  
"Those are two white old people. I highly doubt they know about you and your big head." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Well, you got about an hour before we have to go." Wonwoo says and he sits right where he was.  
"Try not to exert yourself too much, okay? And maybe don't get in the water." Wonwoo says and Mingyu turns to him with a pout.   
"Fine. Just don't get your clothes wet." Wonwoo says and he pulls out his phone.   
"One hour. Cheol will be here in an hour." Wonwoo emphasizes by holding up a finger and Mingyu smiles and nods. He then turns around, grabs Seungkwan by the hand and started to run towards the sea and Vernon runs along.

Just then, Seungkwan can feel it right at that moment. He can feel his heart tattooing this exact moment in his heart and in his head forever. Vernon running ahead, sand flurrying behind him as he laughs. Mingyu laughing along, his hand not feeling any different from the warm sunlight on Seungkwan's skin. Seungkwan has no time to pull out his phone from his pocket. He feels like a second he spends looking at anywhere but here is a second wasted. So he hopes the memory is vivid enough for him to be able to think of this moment anytime he could. Remember how warm it is. Remember the sun making both of them glow even more as they laugh. Remember the feeling of the sea breeze flirting with their shirts and their hair. Remember how full his heart feels at this very moment. 

That night, after Wonwoo had driven them back to the hotel with him as Mingyu and Seungcheol head off somewhere, Seungkwan realized a few things. 

But to summarize everything; he realized that he's fucked. 

"Vernon, I'm gonna tell you something and you have to promise me not to scream and not to tell anyone." Seungkwan says and Vernon looks up from his phone and eyes Seungkwan.  
"Okay." Vernon says cautiously and he eyes Seungkwan.  
"Mingyu kissed me." Seungkwan says and Vernon took a second to realize what Seungkwan said before screaming "What?" and jumping off of his bed and into Seungkwan's.  
"Dude!" Vernon screams as he hits Seungkwan with a pillow repeatedly and Seungkwan can't help but laugh.  
"Okay." Vernon says and he takes a deep breath.   
"Tell me everything. Like when and when and how because if I remember correctly we were together the whole fucking day!" Vernon says and Seungkwan hits him for screaming.  
"Shut up! Okay just... It was when we walked a bit right before Seungcheol showed up. When we saw that ice cream stand." Seungkwan says and the memory just plays over his head like a vivid dream he'll probably never shake off. 

Mingyu had pulled him up from where he was sitting by the sand and had pointed at the ice cream vendor by the parking lot.   
"Wonwoo said it's okay if I just get one." Mingyu says and Seungkwan lets himself be pulled up. Seungkwan had to focus real hard to not notice how their hands stay together even as they were walking. 

Mingyu walked up the vendor with a huge grin and had greeted him loudly. He asked the vendor what flavors he had in English and the vendor smiles as he lists them all down. Mingyu got mango because he seems pretty curious about it and Seungkwan got chocolate, both on cones. Mingyu paid for both and they thanked the vendor before they head back to the beach. But instead of heading back to where Wonwoo and Vernon were seated on the sand, Mingyu pulls him the other way.  
"Walk with me?" Mingyu asks and Seungkwan nods. Because if he uses his mouth now he just knows he's gonna say something stupid. 

"This was fun." Mingyu says after a while of them walking and Seungkwan turns to see him smiling as he looks at the sea.   
"It is." Seungkwan says and Mingyu turns to him.  
"Sorry. I'm just... I guess I'm already trying to cope with the fact that this will end sooner than I would want it to." Mingyu says and he bites on his ice cream. Which Seungkwan should find weird but can't help but just see it as adorable.   
"Your first response to having fun is thinking about how it'll end soon?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu gives him this sad smile he always has on when it comes to things like this. Like the smile is saying "It's fine. I'm used to it.". Seungkwan hates that smile.  
"You know, I used to be like that, I guess. That's why I never really bothered with going out and stuff. And then when the time came and Vernon was oceans away, and my friends are all strangers I have memories with, I realized that maybe I should've just focused on now and think about the next time. Like, if your day today is fun and bright then all you can hope for is a brighter sunrise tomorrow, you know?" Seungkwan says and Mingyu stops walking and just stares at him.  
"A dawn brighter than day?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles.  
"Exactly. Seize the day and seize the next day and the day after that. So stop that mopey vibe of yours. You're distracting me from my ice cream." Seungkwan says and he was about to start walking again when Mignyu pulls him back with a hand on his arm.   
"Seungkwan?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares at Mingyu's serious expression.  
"What?"  
"Can I kiss you?" asks and Seungkwan hears the cone in his hand crack a bit as his hand tightens around it.   
"What?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu's expression didn't budge one bit.   
"I asked if I can kiss you." Mingyu says and Seungkwan just stares.   
"Yeah, I heard you but- What?" Seungkwan says stupidly and Mingyu moves closer to him and Seungkwan lifts his hands over his chest as Mingyu's right hand goes to his waist.  
"Just," Mingyu pulls him by his waist and leans his face closer to Seungkwan, "tell me to stop and I will." Mingyu says as he leans closer. And before he could think about it, Seungkwan's body leans in. He wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulder and he holds his ice cream as far as he could behind Mingyu. He feels Mingyu's soft and a tad bit cold lips against his and he can almost taste the artificial sweetness of Mingyu's ice cream on his lips right before he pulls away.   
"Wow." Mingyu breathes out with a dopey smile on his face and Seungkwan can feel himself blush. The kiss was sweet, literally and figuratively, and it was soft and short. It was just... It's definitely the most innocent kiss Seungkwan's ever had. He takes a step back and holds his melting ice cream up in front of his chest and turns around, walking back towards the general direction of where they left Wonwoo and Vernon. He hears Mingyu laugh as he catches up with him and Seungkwan didn't bother to hide his smile when Mingyu slots his hand with Seungkwan as they walked back to their friends. 

  
"And when we got back Seungcheol was there and we all head back." Seungkwan says and he watches as Vernon grips the pillow he has in his arms so hard.   
"I don't know what to fucking say. Oh my God." Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"Don't tell anyone, okay? He's not... You know what would happen if they find out about him." Seungkwan says and Vernon nods.  
"Of course. Don't worry I won't do anything like that. But just..."  
"What?"   
"Like, You guys had a whole twelve-hour flight and what? A few days here in L.A. before you go back home and before he takes another flight off to another country and you two decided to kiss NOW? His concert is tomorrow and the fan signing is on the next day and I'm pretty sure he's leaving right after." Vernon says and Seungkwan shrugs.  
"What exactly are you saying here?"   
"What I'm saying here is that... Where do you see this going? I don't want to like, ruin this for you, Boo. Honestly, I'm so happy for you. But as much as I don't want to be the one to say this to you, you two aren't gonna be able to see each other after a couple of days from now. What are you gonna do then?" Vernon says and all of it just hit Seungkwan all at once right after Vernon finished. 

Mingyu's off to his tour, Seungkwan can only afford so many days off before it starts affecting his shop, and he's not sure if he can trust Chan enough to run things there by himself.   
"Hey?" Vernon says and Seungkwan puts on a smile.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Vernon says and Seungkwan shakes his head and lies down.   
"You didn't. Honestly, I'm kind of glad you pulled me back down from whatever pipedream I had of us living the rest of our lives in a sandcastle in a beach here in L.A." Seungkwan says and Vernon lies down next to him and laughs.   
"So what now?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan sighs. He pulls up his phone and looks through his messages to Mingyu and Mingyu's replies.   
"Now we get ready to sleep, charge our phones and our power banks, and try to sleep as early as we can because Wonwoo said he got us soundcheck passes." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs.

And they do just that.  
They took turns in the most luxurious bathroom Seungkwan has ever seen and used, and he begged Vernon for him to go first and Vernon agreed. So Vernon plugged in and charged all four power banks he brought as Seungkwan took a bath. And when it was Vernon's turn to take a bath, Seungkwan double-checks their bags for tomorrow to see if everything's there. Their tickets, wallets, another wallet with emergency cash just in case, extra shirt each, and a printed out map of where they should meet if ever they get separated. And honestly, Seungkwan's a bit surprised to see how much Vernon has prepared from this. Comparing this to the guy he sat next to during their field trip who didn't charge his phone and didn't pack any snacks or an extra shirt. Seungkwan's definitely feeling a bit proud of this growth. 

After Vernon finished, they set up about five alarms each just to be sure and they just lied on their bed for almost half an hour in the dark, both still buzzing with excitement for tomorrow, before they both eventually fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if any of you can see where im heading with this but I'd like to know what you guys think on how the story would end hehe


	12. L.A. CONCERT DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert day approaches and Seungkwan just... honestly, even he doesn't know what he's doing anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i edited the number of chapters again and PHEW  
> this is the most emotionally taxing fic i have ever done but regret NOTHING

  
Seungkwan didn't necessarily have an idea how they morning was gonna go but he definitely did not expect to be woken up by Mingyu himself.

"You awake yet?" Mingyu says and Seungkwan's still not entirely convinced that this is actually happening so he lifts his hand and tries to hold Mingyu's face.   
"What's happening?" Mingyu asks as Seungkwan squeezes his face in his hand.  
"You're real. This is real." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs.  
"Yes, I am. And I'm also asking if you would like to join us for breakfast." Mingyu asks and Seungkwan pulls his hand away and bolts up his bed.  
"What?" Seungkwan says stupidly and he looks around for Vernon but can't find him in the room.   
"Vernon's showering now. He let me in." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to see Mingyu still kneeling on the side of his bed and smiling up at him.   
"Why are you here?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.  
"Because of you." Mingyu says and Seungkwan feels like he's about to choke.  
"You can't just say stuff like that to me." Seungkwan says, grabbing a pillow and hitting Mingyu with it. Mingyu laughs and he falls on his butt as he tries to move away from Seungkwan's pillow.   
"You asked!" Mingyu says and Seungkwan hits him one last time before huffing and getting up.   
"But, as I said. I wanted to ask you guys out for breakfast in my room. Wonwoo's out to work and Cheol's been answering calls since he woke up." Mingyu says and Seungkwan rubs at his eyes.  
"What time is it anyway?" Seungkwan asks and Mignyu checks his phone.  
"Six in the morning." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to him.   
"Vernon told me we had to go at around seven to line up."  
"Oh don't worry about that." Mingyu says and he stands up and walks around Seungkwan's bed to sit by the foot of his bed.   
"You look adorable." Mingyu says and he runs a hand over Seungkwan's hair.   
"Do that one more time and I'll show you how adorable I'll look breaking someone's hand." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs.  
"Good luck with that."  
"You think I can't take you?"   
"Not that. I'm very aware that you can handle yourself. But like, do you know how you'll live after doing that? Breaking the hand of Korea's up and coming It Boy?" Mingyu says with a grin and Seungkwan reaches for his arm and pinches his skin.  
"Can you say that again? I couldn't hear you over your big ego." Seungkwan says and Mignyu whines and rubs at his arm after Seungkwan lets go.   
"You're lucky I'm not kicking you out the room right now."  
"I'm touched."  
"You should be."  
"Okay, I don't want to like, ruin the mood or anything but I kinda really wanna kiss you so bad." Mingyu says in a deeper voice and Seungkwna groans.  
"Oh my God, shut up!" Seungkwna says and he grabs his pillow again and hits Mingyu.  
"I'm just saying! I'm not even asking for a kiss." Mingyu says. And then adds, "I mean, unless you want to." afterward.   
"Shut up. Vernon's just in the bathroom!" Seungkwan whisper yells and Mingyu shrugs.  
"He just got in. We have like, five minutes or so." Mingyu says and Seungkwan eyes him.  
"Five minutes or so to do what?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs and blushes.  
"Can I please just have a kiss." Mingyu asks and he reaches for Seungkwan's hand. Seungkwan's not an idiot okay? He knows he wants to kiss Mingyu too. But he's just really not sure what he should do so he just gulps, lifts a hand up to Mingyu's neck and closes his eyes before pulling him close into a kiss. 

But before he could feel Mingyu's lips on his, he hears the bathroom door open and he immediately panics and pushes Mingyu away. Which startles him and ended up with him almost falling off the bed if Seungkwan hadn't caught him 

"Uh... You guys okay?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan stares at how he's holding on to the front Mingyu's shirt.   
"Yeah." Seungkwan says and he lets go.   
"Let me just- Let me get ready so we can go. Yeah? Okay." Seungkwan scrambles off the bed, grabs his clothes laid out on one of the chairs next to his bed, and practically runs to the bathroom as Vernon walks back to his bed. Seungkwan shuts the door behind him and lets out a huge sigh of relief. 

Today's gonna be a long day.

  
Breakfast was kind of... weird.   
The minute they got into Mingyu's room there was a table in the middle of the room with at least three tiers filled with a lot of different food. There were also a lot of people inside walking around, some talking on their phones, some carrying clothes and others were just sitting around a small table talking to each other. They all turn to them when Mingyu walks in and Seungkwan wants to hide back to their room.   
"These are the friends I was talking about." Mingyu said and everyone greeted them with smiles and nods.  
"Have you guys eaten yet?" One of the guys sitting in the table asked and Mingyu walks in and Seungkwan and Vernon followed him. Mingyu was about to sit by the table when one of the staff pulls him up and tsks at him.  
"You need to be ready in a few hours for the soundcheck so no more going out. Cheol's on his way back." The girl said. Or lady. The woman? Seungkwan smiles at her when she glances at the two of them and she whispers something to Mingyu that had him blushing from the neck up.   
"You guys should eat up, too. If you're going to the concert tonight this might be your only meal for the day 'til the show ends." She says and she pats Mingyu's back and walks away.  
"Yeah. Food. Uh, just get whatever, really." Mingyu says and Vernon takes a plate and starts piling up food before taking a seat next to Mingyu. Seungkwan does the same and he smiles when Mingyu looks at him from the other side of the table. Seungkwan takes the seat on the other side of Mingyu and Mingyu disgustingly but adorably talks as he chews. At least two of his staff scolds him for it but he keeps at it anyway. He and Vernon talked more than they ate and Seungckwan's just glad things don't feel as awkward as he dreaded they would be.

Seungcheol comes in as they finished eating and he smiles at them. He then asks everyone to get ready to move to the venue and he introduces Vernon to a couple of guys and they immediately swarm him.  
"They're the guys that help me with my songs and Cheol hyung made them listen to Vernon's track." Mingyu says to him and Seungkwan smiles.   
"That's nice."  
"Oh, and they might ask him if he wants to do the song with me later tonight." Mingyu says and Seungkwan hits his arm.  
"Are you serious?! You should've said something!" Seungkwan says and he looks over to Vernon who looked like he was about to pass out.  
"He's gonna say yes." Seungkwan says and the guys turn to him and they smile. They pat Vernon's back as they walked away and went to fix their stuff.  
"So I guess this is the part where I ask if we're gonna be dropping you guys off the entrance or are you gonna come with us backstage?" Seungcheol says and Vernon makes a strangled noise before he walks up to Seungkwan and wraps him in a hug.  
"I think that's a yes to the backstage." Seungkwan says and Vernon moves away to hug Mingyu. Mingyu laughs and pats his back a few times before Vernon moves away and started walking up to Seungcheol. Vernon hugs him as well and Seungcheol just stands frozen with his hands on his sides as Vernon lets go and started walking back to his seat.   
"Do you need a minute?" Seungcheol asks with a smile and Vernon nods. Seungkwan laughs and he moves behind Vernon's chair and places his hands on Vernon's shoulders.   
"He's fine. Are we going to now?" Seungkwan asks and Seungcheol nods. You guys can ride with Mingyu and the stylist because they're gonna have to work with Vernon later." Seungcheol says and he pulls out his phone.  
"I'll go ahead and wait for you guys in the venue. Seungkwan, you're in charge." Seungcheol says and he smiles as he walks out the door.  
"Alright, everyone follow me." The lady from earlier said and they all walk out and followed her down the hall to the elevator. Once inside, she pulls out something fro her bag and hands them to Mingyu. Mingyu puts on the facemask and the cap and puts on the sunglasses hanging from the front of his shirt.   
"Do I look okay?" Mingyu asks him and Seungkwan nods.  
"You look better this way, really." Seungkwan teases and the stylists laugh with him.   
"Alright, everyone just walk straight as soon as we get off and the car should be waiting up front." She says and Seungkwan nods. 

As soon as the elevator doors open, all four of the stylists with them walked out first and waited for them to come out. One guy was walking next to Mingyu along with her and Vernon and Seungkwan stick close with one of the stylists walking at their sides. They brisk walked out of the main lobby and they walked inside the black van waiting for them outside. They let the three of them get inside first before they got in and Mingyu pulls Seungkwan to the very back of the van while the stylist lady was next to Vernon in front of them. One of the stylists sits upfront while the other two took the seats in the middle of the van. As soon as the door was shut close, the van started moving.   
"This is kind of exciting. And this is just getting out of the hotel." Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs. Mingyu takes off his cap and sunglasses and he pulls down his mask before smiling at Seungkwan.   
"Yeah. I mean, this is kind of calmer than usual. It's a bit chaotic when fans find out where we stay in for concerts and it kind of makes things harder. One time they even got to our floor when we were out for dinner. You should've seen how mad Cheol and Wonwoo were back then." Mingyu says and Seungkwan huffs.  
"Why the hell would they even go there? did they expect you to welcome them for being creeps or something?" Seungkwan asks and Mingyu shrugs.  
"Wonwoo told me sometimes they don't mean to actually hurt me but they get a bit blinded because of their, like, love for me? I think that's how he said it." Seungkwan stares at Mingyu for a while and Mingyu smiles.  
"Yeah, I've had my fair share of stalkers. One time it got so bad that Cheol wanted to press charges so he left me with Wonwoo." Mingyu says and Seungkwan finds a hand in his. He wraps his hand around it without having to think of it and Mingyu lets out a sigh.  
"It's okay. I mean, I don't like it, but I knew it was coming." Mingyu says and Seungkwan sighs.   
"Now I kind of want to pull Vernon out of this while I still can," Seungkwan says and Mingyu laughs quietly.  
"Oh yeah. And seeing how handsome he is I'm gonna have to guess he'll start gaining fans right after tonight." Mingyu says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"Take care of him up there okay? He doesn't look like it but he gets nervous easily." Seungkwan says and Mingyu squeezes Seungkwan's hand.   
"Don't worry." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles.

Seungkwan then looks upfront and sees everyone busy talking with each other. He then turns back to Mingyu and Mingyu stares as Seungkwan grabs the collar of Mingyu's shirt and pulls him close. Mingyu's breath hitched and he smiles at Seungkwan as he places a hand on the side of Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan closes his eyes as Mingyu pulls him in for a kiss and Seungkwan tries his best to reel his self-control in and it takes him a few seconds before he manages to push Mingyu away. Mingyu had on the most obnoxious grin as he stares at Seungkwan and Seungkwan lifts his mask back up to cover Mignyu's mouth and Mingyu laughs as Seungkwan turns to look out the window to his side. 

As soon as they got into the venue, Seungkwan felt a little bit... ornamental. 

Mingyu Was dragged off somewhere and Seungkwan followed Vernon who was pulled aside by the stylists inside a huge room backstage with, again, a huge table filled with food. The stylist guy pulled Vernon to the side along the racks of clothes and the stylist lady pulled Seungkwan along and told Seungkwan to relax on the couch.   
"So, I've heard a lot about you." She says as she pulls her hair back and kind of starts twisting it up into a bun before tying it up like that. Seungkwan feels himself blush at what she means and she smiled at him as she starts unpacking stuff in front of the vanity table.   
"It's okay. The five of us know about him. We've been with him since he started so I guess he trusted us enough."  
"That's good. I'm kind of worried that he may not have anyone he can talk to aside from Seungcheol." Seungkwan says and the stylist laughed.  
"The two of them are probably too gay to function as individuals and the two of them together just makes it worse." She says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"That's not nice." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan turns and smiles at him.  
"It's the truth, though." She says and Seungcheol sighs.  
"Seungkwan, this is Yuna. She's gonna say she raised Mingyu but don't believe her." Seungcheol says and she glares at him.   
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else doing manager things?" she asks and she turns her back on him and Seungcheol sat down next to Seungkwan.   
"Not really. Everything's set, Hyunmo's fixing stuff up for the Vernon feature song right now, and the only thing we need to worry about now is Mingyu crying before it's time." Seungcheol says and Yuna laughs.  
"Actually, we do have a problem." The stylist says as he walks up to them and he was pulling along Vernon in one hand and holding up a huge shirt on the other.  
"This isn't happening. Mingyu's outfits are just too broad for him." The stylist guy says and he places one of Mingyu's shirts over Vernon to make them all see.   
"Do we have time to like, adjust a piece for later? The show is gonna be hours away." Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan raises his hand.  
"Uh, I don't think you need to." Seungkwan says and he pulls out his phone and scrolls through his gallery. He pulls up one pic and shows it to Yuna and Yuna smiles at him over his phone.   
"This looks awesome." Yuna says and she hands Seungkwan's phone to the guy. He studies it for a bit and Vernon looks at his phone and blushes.  
"I think his skinny jeans and sneakers are okay so we just have to make the whole oversized shirt look from the middle up. Also, I'm thinking like, dark and faded makeup." Yuna says and the guy hands Seungkwan his phone and smiles.  
"Pretty people would look great in anything they wear." The guy says and he let out an exaggerated sigh.   
"Suck it up. Go and find an outfit that'll match Mingyu's and start building something from that." Yuna says and he nods and walks away.   
"This is really happening." Vernon mutters and Seungkwan smiles.  
"Yup." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol stood up and asked Vernon to sit next to Seungkwan.  
"If it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to them alone." Seungcheol says to Yuna and she rolls her eyes and walks off.  
"Not like I don't already know what this is about but whatever. Tell Mingyu to not leave the waiting room after he gets back." She says and she walked out of the door.

Seungkwan scoots closer to Vernon as they both stare at Seungcheol standing in front of them and then Suengcheol pulls a chair and sat in front of them.  
"So I'm gonna offer something that you can totally say no to. And I agree with everyone that this is a bit irrational and kind of, uh, big. But I want to offer Vernon a special feature on the tour." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan feels his eyes bulge out.  
"I thought I already said yes to the show?" Vernon asks and Seungkwan squeezes his hand.  
"No, uh... Vernon, I think Seungcheol's asking if you want to go tour with Mingyu." Seungkwan says and Vernon's hands squeeze back.  
"Wait what?" Vernon says and he turns to Seungcheol.   
"Look, I wasn't joking about what I told you back when we first met. I really think you have a lot of potential as an idol and a rapper. And honestly, I asked Mingyu if he was okay with doing this. Like, the whole performing-with-you thing." Seungcheol says and Vernon's hands tremble in Seungkwan's.  
"We can say you're a special guest and yeah no one might know who you are but I can say you're a trainee under the company and this is like a pre-debut activity to gain more attention." Seungcheol says and Vernon stands up and starts pacing the space in between Seungcheol and Seungkwan.  
"Hey." Seungkwan calls out to him and Vernon grunts, still pacing.   
"Wait, okay. Wait." Vernon huffs.  
"I can't- I feel like I can't breathe." Vernon says and he runs his fingers through his har and pulls at his hair at the back of his head as he stares at Seungcheol.   
"What does this mean? Like, if say yes is it an automatic yes to the whole idol thing? Or just the tour?" Vernon asks and Seungcheol stands up and places his hands on Vernon's shoulders.   
"Look. For now, the offer is for the tour. Yeah, it would be amazing if you'd sign with us and if you want I can also be your manager. But if that's too much for you, you don't have to. If you want to do the tour but not the idol thing, that's okay." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan smiles.  
"Think of the tour as like, the free trial of being an idol." Seungkwan says and Seungcheol smiles at him.  
"Yeah. Yeah, let's call it that. So U.S. tour is the free trial and the whole idol thing is like the full version." Seungcheol says and Vernon nods.  
"Oh my God." Vernon says and he huffs.  
"Dude. What the fuck am I gonna tell my family?" Vernon says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"That's something we can think about after this show." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs as he starts tearing up again. 

_After this show_

Right. 

Seungkwan feels like a lot is going to happen right after this show and he's not sure if he can pretend to be ready for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO  
> i guess Now yall know where the fic is heading <3


	13. L. A. CONCERT DAY II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert ends. But Seungkwan feels like shit's just about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short because I wanted to put everything in the last chapter but yeah.

Seungkwan doesn't know where he is. 

Well, he has a general idea of where he is. He's in a room somewhere backstage. Well, not really a room but sort of like a storage closet or something.

He's currently sitting on a box of something, flipping his phone over and over as he tries to not think of... well, anything. 

The concert was amazing. Mingyu was amazing. Seungkwan almost didn't recognize him on stage with all the lights and the glamour but his voice was something Seungkwan would never mistake for anyone else's. Seungkwan was escorted to a lounge type room where he could watch with Seungcheol and Wonwoo and he takes out his phone to take a crazy amount of photos of Mingyu. They were quite far but the view was amazing, certainly better than staying at the side of the stage. 

When Vernon's special stage comes on with Mingyu Seungkwan was a bit nervous for him but it was obvious that he was nervous for nothing. The crowd went wild when he came in and Seungkwan got all of it in a video. He and Mingyu were basically just singing and having fun on stage the same way they did in the green room not even an hour ago and it made Seungkwan kind of emotional. 

"He's a natural." Wonwoo comments next to Seungkwan and Seungkwan smiles. Because of course, he is. This is Vernon. His Vernon. 

Before Seungkwan could brag about Vernon, though, Seungcheol speaks up which had Seungkwan frozen in his seat.   
"Seungkwan, I hope you know that Vernon's invitation extends to you. Regardless if he doesn't say yes for the whole tour." Seungcheol says.  
"What? Why the fuck?" Seungkwan says because of course, his brain would make him say it like that.   
"Why do you think?" Seungcheol asks and Seungkwan couldn't even respond.   
"Just like what I said to Vernon, It's an invitation. You can say no." Seungcheol says and Seungkwan nods. 

The concert lasted for a few more songs and Mingyu calls Vernon out to the stage before he said goodbye and he officially announced that Vernon would be with him for the rest of the tour. 

The whole tour.

  
"There you are." Seungkwan flinches at the voice and he finds Wonwoo smiling at him from the door.   
"Don't turn me in just yet. I'm still... You know..." Seungkwan trails off and Wonwoo nods. He closed the door behind him and walks up to Seungkwan. He sat next to him on his box and he sighs.  
"You doing okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan nods. 

Then he shakes his head no.

"Right." Wonwoo says and he laughs softly.  
"I'm not... I'm gonna sound like a total brat right now but I swear I am happy for Vernon. Really." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo nods.  
"But?"  
"But I don't think I fit in the picture here." Seungkwan admits and Wonwoo nods.  
"Why do you think so?"  
"I don't know. It all seems so sudden. And different. Different from my own normal life that I'm completely happy with." Seungwkan says and Wonwoo just stares.  
"You can say no Seungkwan. It's a world tour that lasts for another what? Eight months? A year at most? After that Mingyu and Cheol would be back in Korea." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan nods.  
"I know that. But this is like those, once in a lifetime thing. Like, it's Vernon's first time and all that and Mingyu is just..." Seungkwan can't even keep going and he just slumps in his box.  
"I think you're thinking too much about this, Seungkwan. Like, you're thinking about what Vernon would think and what Mingyu would want. But what exactly do you want to do?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan sighs.  
"I can't really act on everything I want to, Wonwoo. It's not that easy for us middle-class people." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo nudges him with his elbow. Seungkwan laughs a bit and then he sighs.  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. What do you think is the right thing to do?" Wonwoo asks and Seungkwan thinks.

  
Obviously, the rational thing to do is to go home on his original plan. But there is a part of him that just wants to go and tag along Mingyu and Vernon for as long as he can. 

"Okay, why don't you think this through for the rest of the night until tomorrow and we go back now so Mingyu would stop crying about how he lost you and that you were probably kidnapped." Wonwoo says and he holds his phone out to Seungkwan and sees Mingyu spamming Wonwoo right then. Seungkwan laughs and nods. Wonwoo leads him back to their backstage room telling Seungkwan that they'll be leaving and eating at the restaurant in their hotel in an hour and he asks Seungkwan to message anyone of them to say that he's alive.

But the thing is Seungkwan kind of knows what he has to do now. 

No matter what happens, no matter what choice he makes, he knows it'll end with him in an airplane flying back to Korea. It'll end with him opening up his shop without Vernon and Mingyu. It'll end the way it began. With just him again. 

So, yeah. He definitely knows what he has to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter ahead!!!! woot woot


	14. Jetlag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things end so that we can begin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT-TT  
> don't hate me for this, please

  


  
Seungkwan picks up his phone from his coat pocket and he sighs when he sees the name.  
"This better be good." Seungkwan says and he hears nervous laughter from the other line.  
"I'm running late but I'm gonna buy you coffee on the way to make up for it." Chan says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes as he unlocks the front door.   
"Buy me the strawberry cheesecake too and I'll think about not firing you." Seungkwan says and Chan laughs.  
"Yes, yes, okay. Best boss ever. Oh and the big order I was telling you about last week is due today and it's in the work table at the back." Chan says and Seungkwan walks in.  
"Yeah I saw last night. It's basically done anyway so don't worry about it. I'll handle the rest.  
"Okay okay. See you." Chan says and Seunkwan ends the call. 

  
Seungkwan says good morning to the flowers like he always does every day and he starts opening the windows. He sets his things down behind the counter and sets his phone down on their speakers and he sets his playlist on. 

He starts by cleaning up a bit around the back. Sweeping the floor and then making sure the worktable is organized with all the wrappers and ribbons and everything they use for their bouquets. He smiles at the huge one in the middle of the table and if Seungkwan remembers it correctly, someone had asked for a bouquet with one of every flower they have in the store. Seungkwan thought it was a prank call or someone ordering without knowing how expensive flowers are (there's always at least one client who gets shocked by the price that Seungkwan has to smile his way out every time they start asking why). But Chan assures that after he did the math and said it to the client they just asked how to pay online and a minute later Chan pulls Seungkwan towards the screen of the laptop to show him that they indeed did pay. 

Seungkwan wonders who it's from. And who it's for. Is it a birthday? An Anniversary? Maybe it's for someone's proposal. Just the thought of it makes Seungkwan smile and he moves to the front of the store.

That's when he realized that the song playing on his phone was his. 

Seungkwan stops by the door and he takes a deep breath. It's been months since he last saw him in person and he can't help but wonder how he's doing. 

  
The last time they met was at the airport, with Mingyu frowning behind his sunglasses and Seungkwan making fun of him for it. 

In the end, Seungkwan did join themfor the tour. But only the U.S. part of it. It lasted for more than a two weeks and when Mingyu and everyone else was headed towards one side of the world, Seungkwan was headed towards another. 

Vernon's family were thrilled about the news and they even went as far as to watch the concert a few times. Vernon agreed on doing the whole world tour and he promised to visit Seungkwan as soon as he landed in Korea. 

Seungcheol and Wonwoo were a couple of new friends he's gonna have to say will always be special to him. And not just because they rich and have a stable relationship and basically living the life Seungkwan had only dreamed of having. Seungcheol had already asked for Seungkwan's shop's address, promising to always contact him for flower arrangements and stuff like that whenever they have to and Seungkwan isn't above saying no to that. He needs all the clients he can get. 

They parted ways like that, the same way they met. In an airport with Mingyu close to tears and Seungkwan laughing at him. Seungkwan felt like it was a sort of break up but they were never really anything at all to begin with so he just didn't say anything at all. Seungkwan didn't say anything when Mingyu pulled him close and Seungkwan didn't say anything when Mingyu kissed him in front of everyone. And Seungkwan didn't say anything when Mingyu asked him that one thing. He nodded but he can't find the strength to say or do anything but to keep Mingyu in his arms.

Seungkwan didn't even say anything when they were walking towards different ends of the airport. Seungkwan didn't say anything the entire airplane ride back home and he didn't say anything when his sister welcomes him home in the airport and asked him what's wrong. 

And Seungkwan didn't say anything even after he cried to his sister in her car. 

  
Seungkwan jumps when he hears the bell by the door and he sees Chan smiling at him with a paper bag in his hand.  
"They didn't have the strawberry cheesecake one but they have this new strawberry shortcake one so I got that, instead." Chan says and he walks past Seungkwan to leave his things on the table in the storage room and then set the food behind the counter. Chan hands Seungkwan his coffee as he sips his and he stares at Seungkwan's phone by the speakers.

"I didn't know you liked Kim Mingyu." Chan says and Seungkwan laughs.  
"I never said I did." Seungkwan says and Chan points to his phone.  
"That's Kim Mingyu." Chan says and Seungkwan shrugs.  
"My friend likes his music. I told you about watching his concert in L.A., Chan. I was gone for like three weeks." Seungkwan says and Chan shrugs.  
"You were gone? I didn't notice since I was doing everything around here anyways." Chan says and Seungkwan flicks his ear.  
"Go bring out the rack outside. It's almost ten o'clock." Seungkwan says and Chan nods. 

  
Seungkwan starts setting up the laptop and fixing his things when Chan comes running back inside.  
"Dude. The client is here. He's hot." Chan says and Seungkwan rolls his eyes.  
"Chan. We talked about this."   
"No I'm being serious. He's like, wearing a suit and everything and I feel like his watch costs more than my entire life." Chan says and he runs to the back of the store to get the flowers. Seungkwan gets up and puts on his apron before going outside to greet the client. 

"No way." Seungkwan says and he laughs.  
"Surprise." Wonwoo says as he reaches for a hug.   
"You're here!" Seungkwan says and Wonwoo laughs.  
"Yeah. I heard the flowers here are amazing." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs. Just then Chan comes out, stuttering as he holds the giant bouquet and hands it to Wonwoo. Seungkwan rolls his eyes and figures Wonwoo just really has that effect on people.   
"This is Chan. He helps me out with the store. Chan, this is Wonwoo. I met him a while ago." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo takes the bouquet from Chan and shakes his hand.   
"Don't break him." Seungkwan says and Wonwoo laughs. Chan bows and then goes back inside. Seungkwan laughs and Wonwoo laughs along.   
"I'm gonna have to go. But I will be coming back okay? I've been asked to hover over you." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"How has he been?" Seungkwan asks and Wonwoo shrugs.  
"He's doing good. Whiney." Wonwoo says and Seungkwan laughs.   
"Are they coming back soon?" Seungkwan asks and Wonwoo nods.  
"I'll tell you when they're back. Don't worry." Wonwoo says and he walks away with a smile. 

  
Seungkwan goes back and finds Chan standing by the entrance, watching Wonwoo walk away.  
"You should move on. He's practically married anyways. Trust me." Seungkwan says and Chan sighs.  
"I don't know if I want to be him or if I just want him." Chan says and Seungkwan laughs. 

Seungkwan goes back to the counter and brings out the cake Chan got. Chan starts setting flowers outside and Seungkwan laughs as Chan sings along to Mingyu's songs. Seungkwan goes to the back to grab for his logbook to check for the inventory and he comes back to Chan standing by the counter with Wonwoo and the bouquet again.   
"Oh, hey. Was something wrong with the flowers?" Seungkwan asks and Chan starts pointing at the flower while shaking his head.   
"They're here!" Wonwoo's voice says from the entrance and Seungkwan peeks behind Chan and sees Wonwoo and Seungcheol smiling at him.

Seungkwan's mind processed everything in front of him right now, like how the flower is a couple of feet away from him being held by someone while Wonwoo was outside.

"Oh. Oh shit." Seungkwan says and then he hears him laugh. God, Seungkwan missed that laugh so much.  
"Hey." Mingyu says and Seungkwan stares as he brings the bouquet down to smile at him.  
"You jackass!" Seungkwan says as he walks around the counter to hit Mingyu's arm.  
"You don't talk to me for months and the first thing you say is hey?" Seungkwan asks, hitting Mingyu's arm with every word.  
"But I got you flowers."  
"Oh yeah. It's really romantic of you to get me flowers from _my own flower shop_." Seungkwan yells and Mingyu laughs nervously.  
"I didn't... I was just- Wonwoo told me to." Mingyu says and he points toward the entrance and Wonwoo smiles.  
"You're so annoying and insufferable. I don't even know why I bothered missing you." Seungkwan says, crossing his arms in front of him as he stares at the flowers.  
"I missed you, too." Mingyu says, he brought his arms down and wraps them around Seungkwan. Seungkwan unfolds his arms in front of him and held onto the back of Mingyu's shirt.

  
"Uhm. What the fuck?" Seungkwan hears from beside them and Seungkwan pushes Mingyu away. He turns to stare at Chan who's staring at him with the most horrified look Seungkwan has ever seen on him and Seungkwan smiles.  
"Right. Uhm... Chan, this is Kim Mingyu. He's uh..." Seungkwan turns to Mingyu and Mingyu smiles.  
"I'm his boyfriend." Mingyu says and Chan grabs Seungkwan's shoulders and grips at his sleeves.  
" _What the fuck?_ " Chan hisses under his breath and Seungkwan laughs.  
"Sorry about him. He's a fan." Seungkwan says and Chan pulls at Seungkwan.  
"Don't tell him that. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ " Chan hisses again and Mingyu laughs.  
"Seems like everyone close to you is a fan. It's nice to meet you, Chan." Mingyu says and Chan lets go of Seungkwan in a matter of a second and faces Mingyu.  
"Nice to meet you, too." Chan says and he kept bowing his head.  
"Speaking of fans." Mingyu says and Seungkwan turns to the entrance and sees Vernon smiling at him. Seungkwan runs past Chan and Mingyu as soon as Vernon steps in the store and they laughed as they hold on to each other.  
"You're here!" Seungkwan says and Vernon nods. They pull away long enough to laugh at each others faces and Seungkwan looks around.  
"Seungcheol was helping me look around for a place I can stay in. We're gonna start preparing for my thing in a week."   
"our thing?"  
"His debut." Mingyu says and Vernon laughs.  
"Dude. Stay with me." Seungkwan says and Vernon smiles.  
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes, I'm sure." Seungkwan says and Vernon laughs as he twirls Seungkwan around.   
"This is real, right? I'm not, like, making this shit up?" Seungkwan says and Chan huffs.  
"Oh, It's real. Trust me." Chan says and Seungkwan laughs. 

Seungkwan watches as Mingyu pulls Vernon off of him and Vernon rolls his eyes.  
"You know, after doing the entire tour with him, I can see what you mean about him being annoying." Vernon says and Mingyu huffs as he presses himself behind Seungkwan and wraps an arm around him.   
"You used to have a twitter account dedicated to me." Mingyu reminds him and Vernon laughs.  
"I still do. Now it's just for dissing you." Vernon says and he walks past them and looks around the store. 

Chan regains his sanity for a while and ushered Wonwoo and Seungcheol in, and Seungkwan can't really hold it against him for staring at the couple since he's pretty sure he did that, too. Vernon sits behind the counter and beams at everyone, pretending to talk to a client, and Mingyu's arms tighten gently over his body as they stay where they are.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come by my place tonight? I can make dinner." Mingyu says and Seungkwan smiles and throws Mingyu's arm off of him.   
"You've been back for like, five minutes and you're already hitting on me?" Seungkwan says, louder than he should to let everyone hear and Mingyu turns bright red as he looks at everyone looking at him.  
"That's not- I'm just asking you out to dinner!" Mingyu argues and Seungkwan laughs.  
"Sure. Dinner. Is that what kids these days say when they hook up?" Suengkwan asks and Mignyu groans.  
"Come on, man. I thought I raised you better than that." Seungcheol says and Mingyu glares at him, red ears and all.  
"You. Shut up. And you. Don't even think about saying anything." Mingyu says, pointing at Wonwoo and Wonwoo shrugs.

  
The rest of the morning went well, Seungkwan would hide all of them in the storage room in the back when there were people going in the shop and Chan was in cloud nine the entire day. Claiming that when he dies, he wants his heaven to be like this. a room full of flowers and pretty men. Seungkwan laughs at him and told him he can come to dinner with them if he promises to keep everything a secret. Chan nods and stares at Seungkwan. 

"What?"  
"I don't see it."  
"See what?"  
"That thing you have that I don't. do you think Mingyu will go out with a fan?" Chan asks and Seungkwan hits him at the back of his head and Chan laughs. 

And a month from now, when Seungkwan's shop is filled with people and he'd already hired another staff to help with the sudden influx of orders, he assures Chan that it had nothing to do with the fact that he sends Vernon and Mingyu flowers at every single event or schedule they have. A single flower with a ribbon tied around it, a bouquet when it's a bigger event, and even flower crowns that Seungkwan had started to get a huge amount of requests for so they decided to just make them a regular thing for the shop. All of which would then end up in both of their Instagram accounts. They think Seungkwan won't notice them purposely letting the name of the store show in the photos so Seungkwaw had started sending them ones without tags or the name of the store.

Which just made them post photos of the flower and openly tag the account Seungkwan had for the store. 

Chan won't believe him that he has nothing to do with their dumbassery so Seungkwan would still reasure him every once in a while.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's that on that
> 
> I feel like i could've made the ending a bit more? I don't know? But I loved everything about this fic. It was my first time writing boogyu and i can tell you right now it will not be my last I love them so much
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck by this fic since i posted the first chapter. Thank you for keeping updated as the story went along. And thank you for tolerating my ass when i accidentally posted the wrong chapter which ended with me making it a double update instead adkjfvaldkfvadkfbaskjbsjbds
> 
> And if you're just reading this after it's done, good for you. You didn't see my dumbassery in real time. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! questions, violent reactions, and just anything you wanna say is welcomed in the comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
